


How Little We Know

by gopherbroke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Chemisty Teacher Kylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanics Teacher Rey, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey needs a clue, Slow Burn, alpha kylo, i love a good build up, my first time writing A/B/O.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke
Summary: Rey Jakkuson is one of the newest staff members at Imperial Academy, an elite private school. She is taking the long deserted Mechanics and Engineering post. Her dream job is someone else's nightmare. Kylo Ren, across the hall, is the Advanced Chemistry teacher and he is not happy about Rey's intrusion. Rey, who has always been a Beta, is immediately subjected to Kylo's extra strong Alpha tendacies and one fated day, he brings out something in her she never expected. Will the two of them survive the chemical explosion that is their fate? Or will they burn each other out and leave more broken then they were before?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for those that were reading my Adam Driver X Reader fic, fear not! Updates will still be posted regularly for that one. I have some amazing plans for that one so it WILL be finished. This is just a new addition to the family because those plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone about it. 
> 
> This is my first time writing an A/B/O, a trope that I have always been a fan of reading. I love how the Omegaverse is different for each fic, as each writer adapts it to their own story. I have done the same with mine, although the basics are still the same, I think. Anyone familiar with the trope will have no trouble following. Anyone unfamiliar should be able to follow pretty easily as well. 
> 
> This work is called "How Little We Know" the inspiration being the old Sinatra classic by the same name. I'll post the lyrics below. 
> 
> How little we know!  
> How much to discover  
> What chemical forces flow from lover to lover!  
> How little we understand what touches off that tingle,  
> That sudden explosion when two tingles intermingle.  
> Who cares to define what chemistry this is?  
> Who cares, with your lips on mine, how ignorant bliss is?  
> So long as you kiss me, and the world around us shatters,  
> How little it matters, how little we know.  
> How little we understand what touches off that tingle,  
> That sudden explosion when two tingles intermingle.  
> Who cares to define what chemistry this is?  
> Who cares, with your lips on mine, how ignorant bliss is?  
> So long as you kiss me, and the world around us shatters,  
> How little it matters, how little we know.  
> How little we know.  
> How little we know.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who stops by to give it a read! Plan is for updates every weekend. :) See you at the end!

 

 

* * *

 

“Just fill these out and we are all set! Welcome to Imperial Academy and glad to have you onboard, Ms. Jakkuson.”

Rey smiled, shaking the hand of Mr. Lucas, the school Headmaster as she finished her onboarding interview. He handed her a rather large stack of papers to fill out, and she happily took them, as well as a pen. She went back to the empty conference room and started to fill them out, unable to keep the smile from curling up in the corners of her mouth.

She had finally made it.

It wasn’t nearly close to where she had thought she was going to end up, but she couldn’t be happier to be here.

_Even though almost anywhere is better than Plutt’s junkyard._

She shudders at the memory before continuing to fly through the paperwork. She added her name and contact info, putting Finn as her emergency contact without hesitation. He was her friend of many years, old roommate and now colleague, as he was also starting to teach here at Imperial Academy as the football coach. At least he had a few years of experience under his belt; he was transferring from First Order Academy for a handsome fee in order to overhaul the Imperial’s own football team, The Stormtroopers.

He was excited and Rey was excited for him; Finn deserved it and was a hard worker. Most male Betas have to be in order to compete in a world full of Alphas.

She reached the section on the form where she was to mark her own designation and she carefully wrote Beta in for her second gender. It was the law that employers couldn’t ask for someone’s designation unless they were already hired and for that she was thankful. There were many laws now in place to help enforce equality amongst the Alphas, Betas, and the rare occasional Omega.

Rey could count on her two fingers the number of Omegas she had met in her life. There was one girl who was a junker rat with her at Plutt’s, and once she had presented as an Omega, Plutt had immediately sold her off on the black market for a hefty bit of cash. There was another, older woman who was an Omega that Rey had encountered in the markets, and she wore a collar to cover all of her glands, a ritual of fashion reminiscent of the old days. Legally, collars couldn’t be forced anymore, but she had seemed to wear it proudly and strode in arm with her Alpha and their impossibly sizable brood.

Rey felt a bit lucky to fit into the Beta group. Being an Omega seemed scary; losing all control to be a slave to the sexual desires of the body, aching and desperate for an Alpha’s knot. At least that’s what she was told about Omegas. After waiting anxiously through her puberty, which is usually when presentation occurs, nothing happened except for a normal period. Plutt seemed disappointed, but Rey was relieved. Betas were common, considered normal and average and that’s all Rey ever wanted to be.

Except when it came to her work, of course. She had flown through her schooling, taking classes at the local collage at night, little by little until she had whittled out a degree.

Then she was free.

Free to become the Imperial Academy’s newest Mechanics and Engineering teacher.

She finished up the rest of the paperwork, unable to keep the grin from her face as she straightened her stack, ready to return them.

She knocked lightly on Mr. Lucas’ door. He was currently speaking with someone and Rey could see their incredibly large frame pacing within the smaller confines of the office. Whoever they were, they seemed agitated. She could hear the low tones of Mr. Lucas, trying to subdue him and Rey awkwardly fidgeted with her papers while she waited. The man, at least she was assuming he was male judging by his large shadowed stature, threw his hands up angrily.  There was a sudden exclamation and the door burst open as the large figure exited in a hurry, completely blind to where Rey was standing. He crashed into her, knocking all her completed forms from her arms and causing them to scatter all over the floor. 

“Watch it!” He hisses, barely casting a glance in her direction before he storms down the hallway, leaving a few papers to flutter behind him at his ankles. It was only the fact that the ink was hardly dry on her hiring contract that Rey chose not to rip into him. Otherwise she would have followed after him, prodded him in his ridiculously broad chest, and demanded an apology. Or at least a good show of faith, with some groveling that ended up with him on his knees picking up her forms.

And not her.

She gathered the last paper that had travelled down the hall and made her way back inside the Headmaster’s office. 

“Who was that?” She asks, jamming her thumb in the direction of the asshole. Mr. Lucas looks apologetic.

“That would be your colleague, Kylo Ren. He teaches Advanced Chemistry to the senior class.” Mr. Lucas takes Rey’s forms with a tight smile. “Just try to stay out of his way. That man will never change. Believe me, I’ve tried. He’s stuck in his ways and rarely associates with the rest of the faculty. Don’t take him personally.”

“If he’s so disagreeable, couldn’t you find someone else to teach Advanced Chemistry?” Rey’s boldness surprised even herself. 

“I wish it were that simple.” Mr. Lucas frowns while sifting through Rey’s forms. “He’s tenured and comes from a powerful family. The board in charge of the Academy would have my position replaced in minutes before even considering removing Mr. Ren.”

Rey looked off in the direction where he had stormed off.  “So he’s just allowed to be a bloody jerk to everyone and get away with it?” Her nattural British accent became more obvious when she swore. 

Mr. Lucas gives her a tight smile. “Just stay out of his way and you’ll do fine.”

He had to be an Alpha. Rey was tempted to ask, but discussing the second genders of others wasn’t even in the realm of polite conversation.

She decided against making waves against her colleagues and superior on her technical first day and retreated to her headspace, picturing water that was smooth as glass, dark as ink, stilling it with her mind until not a ripple budged over the surface. It was a meditative calm that she had developed when things at Plutt’s seemed unbearable and it still did its job, filling her with quiet resolution. She smiled at Mr. Lucas.

“I’ll do my best to avoid Mr. Ren. Thank you, sir.”

Mr. Lucas smiled back, seemingly relieved, and handed her a set of keys and her faculty badge.

“You can go check out your room if you like. Make a list of supplies needed and leave it with the secretary, Ms. Holdo. There’s a staff meeting tomorrow morning at 7 AM in the faculty lounge. I’d like to officially introduce you and Mr. To-Tojuanatesevn to everybody then, so make sure you’re on time.”

Rey nods, running her fingers over the edges of her badge. Her picture was taken yesterday and it was now printed next to her name and Imperial Academy’s logo. She had a genuine smile on her face, the corners of her eyes crinkling in the way that they do when she is truly happy about something.

Which she was. For the first time, she belonged somewhere.

She slipped the keys and badge into her handbag and shook Mr. Lucas’s hand again.

“See you tomorrow, sir.” She said, opening his door.

“One last thing, Ms. Jakkuson.” Mr. Lucas called out. She glanced back at him, still perched halfway out the door. He shuffled some papers nervously. “Regarding Mr. Ren... I know we discussed staying out of his way. Just to give you some warning, Chemistry and the Mechanics and Engineering share a sub-hall. So you can expect the occasional interactions… just do your best to avoid him.”

Rey felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, the feeling that happens when something that sounded too good to be true suddenly exposes its caveats.

“Mr. Lucas.” Rey juts out her chin. “What happened to the last Mechanics instructor?”

The Headmaster goes quiet and a little flush fills his neck and cheeks. “Ah, well. Interesting story, but not mine to tell. Mr. Ren had him removed. The Mechanics position has been empty for quite some time, to be honest. Just stay out of Mr. Ren’s way. If he troubles you, come to me amd I'll do my best to sort things out. See you tomorrow.” Mr. Lucas officially dismisses her and Rey lets the door close behind her as she makes her way out of the administration offices.

The sinking feeling stayed with her as she followed the school map, finding her way to her classroom. The Academy grounds were well spread out. The offices shared the main building with the English and Language classes, with a large, well manicured central courtyard in the very center. There was a wide hallway, called the Grand Hall, which led down to the next largest building that housed the Cafeteria and Staff Lounge. The Sub-Halls connected from there, sciences on one side, arts on the other, and maths right down the middle. There were outlier buildings that were connected by perfectly groomed pathways. The Gymnasium and the Performance Hall were also substantially sized buildings that flanked either side.

She was Sub-Hall D, Classroom 2.

The Sub-Hall walls were dominated by Chemistry work with safety ordinances plastered on both sides of the wall. Mr. Ren’s class was empty, the little window on his door dark and quiet. Her door was posted at the far end of the hall, the darkened corner where the overhead light had gone out. She’d have to submit a repair request for that immediately. 

Her key slides perfectly into the lock and she lets herself in, flicking on the lights to her new dark classroom. Things came to life slowly, as if they had been resting and waiting for too long.

_Much too long._

The classroom was quite large, divided into two halves. There were tables and desks all askew on one side with rows of covered machines on the other. There were a few large storage rooms off in the back with a small amount of lab space, filled with shelving and drawers on the far right. All in all, it was a good workspace. Rey notes the thick layers of dust on the class tables, the streaks of grime on the white board and the disarray of all the supplies and machinery. Whoever had this class last had left in a hurry and no one had bothered to care for the room since.

“Fuck. I’m going to be here all night.” Rey complains to the air, her voice echoing amongst all the machines. “Might as well get started.”

She finds a radio by the teacher’s desk, already tuned to a classic rock station and she turns it up. She throws her hair back into her favorite three bun combo. Her hair was too thick for one bun and even a double bun fell apart by the end of the day. But three buns always kept her hair tightly away from her face, which was a life saver when working with machines.

She took off her formal blazer and button up shirt, leaving her in a standard tank, and folded them neatly on top of her bag. There were cleaning supplies that had their own layers of dirt on them and she took a minute to wipe down the spray bottles with some musty paper towels.

_New cleaning supplies, first on the list._

From there she started with the desks, wiping the surfaces clean of their layers of neglect. She hit the teacher’s desk and cleaned out the drawers. There was an old, empty tool belt in the bottom drawer, which she quickly arranged to carry her meager cleaning supplies. The top drawer was empty, save for a keychain with a numerous about of keys on it and a pair of golden dice. She assumed the keys were to the machinery and pocketed it. As she cleaned, she adjusted things, moving the desks into a semi-circle shape towards the front. She was just about finished returning the whiteboards to their former glory when her phone rang.

“Finn!”  Rey answered excitedly. “Did you finish your paperwork?”

“Yep! You’re talking to the new coach of the Imperial Academy Stormtroopers! How about you, babes? Finished yours?”

“Yes, hours ago. Mr. Lucas gave me the keys to my classroom and it’s…” Rey faded off.

“What’s wrong, peanut?”

“It’s decrepit. It’s like no one has been here in five years, just left the place to rot.”

“Uh oh.”  Finn sounded worried. “That doesn’t sound like Imperial Academy standard.”

“Right?! I’ve been cleaning for hours and I haven’t even had a chance to get my hands on the machines.”  Rey let herself whine a little. If there was one person she could complain to, it was Finn.

“Need a hand?”

“Would you?” Rey  let out a sign in relief.

“Sure thing. Let me finish my inventory on the team equipment and I’ll be over. Where are you?”

“Hall D, Classroom 2.”

“I’ll find you.”

“Thanks, Finn. And bring any cleaning supplies you can find!”  She breathed, grateful for the help.

“Anything for you, babes.” Finn disconnected and Rey smiled.

She would be lost without Finn. He had met her as soon after she moved countries, trying to get as far away from Plutt as possible. He had run into her, quite literally knocking her over as he backed up in his Honda, while she was wandering the streets of New York, looking for a place to stay. Out of guilt he had given her a hot meal and his couch to stay on, but one night turned to a week, which turned into a month; they’ve been inseparable ever since. It was briefly awkward when she slowly realized she was developing feelings, a natural result of having an actual companion who cared for her for the first time. But romantic feelings she thought she might have been developing for him vanished the moment he brought his date home one night, a short muscular beta named Roger.  He fell neatly into the spot of being her best friend ever since.

It was because of him taking on the football coach at the Imperial Academy that pushed her to try for the Mechanics opening, a whirlwind of interviews and visas and paperwork that landed her here, scrubbing the walls of an abandoned classroom. She gave up on the walls for the most part and headed over to the second half of the large classroom where the machines were laid out. All the actual machines were carefully draped with dust covers, something that she was inherently thankful for.

Rey carefully removed the first cover, and grinned. Now this was what she was hoping for when she signed up to work at an elite boarding school. Top of the line equipment.  Cover after cover came off as she inspected each piece. It was almost like Christmas.

“Holy shit.” Rey swore to the empty air as she surveyed what she had to work with. There were milling machines, lathes, surface grinders, laser cutters, a vacuum former, 3D scanner and printer, equipment for welding, and a few high level computers. Where the classroom had been discarded and left to rust, the machines were well cared for. She checked the maintenance logs on a few of them and noticed they had been serviced only a few months ago.

Someone still cared about them.

She ran a loving hand over the familiar shapes of the milling machine. Plutt had one that wasn’t even half as decent and her fingers itched to get greasy again and try everything out. She carefully started to cover them all over again to prevent dust from getting in the mechanics, finding herself in a much better mood as she sang along to Journey’s _Lights_ on the radio. There was a loud bang as the door suddenly flew open and she startled, cutting off mid chorus as she whirled towards the door.  

Kylo Fucking Ren.

He towered in her doorframe and he actually had to duck his head slightly as he pushed inside.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” He asked, his voice was deep and low, yet it still managed to project itself to fill every corner of the room. He glanced at her cleaning belt and wrinkled his nose at the lemony fresh scent in the air.

“Didn’t the Janitorial staff tell you that this room is off limits?” He growled. “You can’t touch that equipment!” He strode forward in two steps, yanking the dust cover from her fingers. “Idiot! You’ll destroy these machines with that fucking spray!”

Mr. Lucas had told her to avoid him, to stay out of his way. She was beginning to see that was going to be impossible, especially if he was going to come in to _her_ space and yell at her like an inferior. He towered over her in a way that only an Alpha could, looming into her space without any effort and she had to force her way through the instinct to avert her eyes and step away. If an Alpha was strong enough, even Betas could be swayed to obey. Kylo Ren was most definitely an Alpha; her muted Beta nose could almost smell it. Everything about him was big, from his ears to his hands to his shoulders, down to his boat like feet. She bet his knot was astronomical.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

She blushed suddenly at the obscene thought before forcing it and all other thoughts of Kylo Ren’s anatomy out of her head.

“Excuse me.” Rey fought back, pulling the dust cover back from his huge hands. “I’m not with the cleaning service. This is my classroom and I have more right to be here than you do. So let me be the one to ask you, what the hell are _you_ doing here?” She did exactly what she wanted to do since the beginning and jabbed him hard in the chest. Her tiny finger met nothing but hard, Alpha muscle and she kept herself from wincing. It was like poking a sweater wearing slab of concrete.

_Shit. She is totally going be fired before her first day._

Kylo looked at her incredulously for a moment before his eyes narrowed. They were dark in color and seemed to only grow blacker as rage filled his face.

“They hired _you_? For Mechanics and Engineering?” He laughs, the sound sarcastic and insulting before he shoves his hands in his pockets and smirks. “They really must be desperate to have scavenged you up from God knows where.”

“I’m more than qualified to be here, thank you.” Rey exclaimed defiantly. “Definitely more qualified than you.”

“I doubt that.” Kylo scoffs.

“Then why don’t you teach it?!” Rey is infuriated now.  “If you think you can do better than why are you off hiding in the corner with your chemistry set and not in here with the big boy machines?”

The tips of his extra large ears started to turn red and the look in his eyes went murderous. His voice came out nearly whispered, but he projected again and it felt near deafening to her cowardly ears.

“Your days are numbered, scavenger.”

He went to leave but suddenly reached over to rip the radio out of the wall, snapping the power cord in half as he yanked it and leaving the room in a wilting silence. “My radio.” He muttered and left, slamming the door so hard one of the framed posters that was left behind wobbled off the wall and fell, shattering glass all over the dusty floor.

_Fucking Kylo Ren._

Rey was barely into her first day, hours after her contract was signed and she already knew that Kylo Ren was going to be a problem. And not just because he was a big knot-headed Alpha, but because he was a downright, blowhard asshole that saw himself doing no wrong.

Like every other big, knot-head Alpha.

Rey sighed, stepping gingerly over the glass to find a broom. Every workshop had one somewhere. She unlocked the storage doors at the back, gasping slightly. Each locker contained a classic, vintage car, all in some sort of disheveled project state. She couldn’t be sure until she got a closer look, but she swore she saw a rare Plymouth Hemi, an old school Corvette, and at least one Cobra. She practically drooled as she locked them back up, finally finding a utility closet with a broom and Shop-Vac.

Time to get to work. Time to prove to nobody, especially not to a stupid Chemistry teacher, that she belonged here.

She kicked the Shop-Vac on with her foot and muttered to herself as she cleaned up the glass.

_Sorry, Mr. Lucas. The war with Kylo Ren was on. Scavenger? She’ll show him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you have the time to leave a comment, please do! It keeps the fire lit under the typing fingers lol. 
> 
> Always thanks and love to KyloTrashForever for her horny cheerleading. She's the BAST.
> 
> And for Buggirl1964 for always reading what comes out of my fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! SOOOO blown away by the response from Chapter 1. Thank you so so much for all the wonderful comments and subs and all the kudos. SERISOULY... you guys are amazing. As a thank you, I"m releasing Chapter 2 early. 
> 
>  
> 
> see you at the end!

Rey and Finn carpooled to the Imperial Academy the next morning, driving Rey’s little beater car. She had bought it and slowly fixed it up so it ran like a dream. It just happened to look like a patchwork quilt of dumpster parts. She was proud of it and was hoping to have some help with some bodywork after her first salary check came in. Finn was quiet, dozing lightly as they drove; it was early, but they both wanted to make a good first impression at the staff meeting.

She had vented at Finn last night from when he showed up to help her clean and he laughed that the fact that there was finally someone who could break through her normally sunny disposition. Finn was also not a fan of Kylo Ren, who had apparently worked at First Order Academy with him briefly. He agreed that he was unnerving and particularly strong as an Alpha and he let Rey vent at him all night, using every name in the book for the abrasive Chemistry teacher.

Rey certainly felt better and was completely ready to prove to the Headmaster and Imperial Academy that she was the best person for the job. She wasn’t nervous in the slightest at running into Kylo again this morning. She glanced over at Finn, who was still clutching the box for the new radio she bought. Finn had really come through again for her last night when they tag teamed her room, making everything from the walls to the floor shine. Today she needed to finish her inventory lists and start her lesson plans. The students would be arriving to two weeks; she was totally ready. Mr. Lucas had reassured her that her classes would be small to start, as not many students even realized there was a shop.

She pulled into the gates for the academy and found a parking in the back corner of the staff lot. Her little beater car stood out horribly amongst the rest of the staff cars, all varying degrees of fancy and expensive. The most impressive of all was an all black, sleek TIE Silencer. She could only guess who that one belonged to.

“C’mon Finn.” She nudged her friend. “We’re here.”

He woke with a snort, glancing around with sleepy eyes before exiting the car with a yawn. He still clutched her radio as she locked the car.

“You really need to get a new car, babes.” He says softly as he looks around. “I mean look at this thing.”

“Yea, yea.” Rey chided. “Maybe I’ll have my classes overhaul my car as a project. Extra credit”

Finn laughs. “Not a bad idea, honestly.”

The staff room was already milling with people by the time they arrived. Someone had brought donuts from one of the local bakeries and Finn made a beeline for the fried dough and sugar, his unending appetite always on a quest for food. Rey made herself a cup of coffee from the staff espresso machine, and sipped the liquid life with a smile tucked into the rim of her cup. Before she had been lucky to get instant coffee and just hope it wouldn't be too gritty. Now she has fresh, delicious made bean juice at her disposal. She tried to tell herself not to get used to it.

She could feel his presence in the room as soon as she had entered and she was doing her very best to ignore him. It was as if Kylo’s very gaze heated the back of her neck and there was a pressure, an Alpha beckoning to obey. As a Beta, she had never before felt an Alpha’s influence so strongly and it was unsettling. She glanced up at him, taking a risk to meet his challenge and look him in the eyes. He was staring straight into her, his dark eyes still flickering in irritation as she met his gaze. He immediately looked away, ignoring her and she took a chance to study his figure. He was tall and impossibly broad, that much was a given. There was a way that his white button down stretched over the expanse of his chest that was surprisingly attractive. If he wasn’t such an outright jerk, she might have let herself explore more down that rabbit hole. His face had soft angles, a round, narrow chin and a wide, plush mouth that sat a little crooked, with a few lines that hinted at dimples.

_If the knot head ever smiled._

His hair was more like a lion’s mane, visibly thick and mostly untamed. It fell over his large ears in waves to land around the base of his neck. It was pushed back out of his face, but it gave him a younger, boyish look that would be attractive, if it wasn’t paired with the constant sneer that seemed to be set in his face. There was a smattering of facial hair on his lips and chin, nothing too overgrown and his skin was pale and clear, with a few speckles of beauty marks, or moles dotting the surface.

Kylo could have been Rey’s type if it weren’t for the Alpha status. She had been with one Alpha in the past, a jerk who didn’t listen to her when she told him he couldn’t knot her. He tried anyway and caused her so much pain she had to miss the next two days of work. Beta’s could sometimes be knotted, but it wasn’t easy, it was never comfortable, and definitely required plenty of prior preparation. She had only stuck with other Betas since and she always threw every Alpha into the same ‘no thank you’ box.

As a Beta, she had always wondered if she was getting the short straw when it came to sex. Her previous encounters, other than the one time with the Alpha, had always been so plain, so perfunctory. It felt as if something was missing. Of course, it was always enjoyable to be touched and caressed and to have an orgasm that wasn’t led by her own hand, but there was always a sense of something more. She was curious how it worked for an Alpha and Omega pairing, but was always to chicken to go scouting online. Most of the links would be porn anyway.

When it came to designations, Omegas were the ones that were most misunderstood. If she were to ask anyone about how Omegas worked, she was sure she would get varying degrees of answers, as everyone had a different idea. It was probably the fact that they were so rare; it was like asking people about the Bermuda triangle. There were some textbooks of course, but things were so varied from edition to edition. Omegas had only earned equal rights less than twenty years ago, so information on them was still full of bias and controversy.

_She was lucky to be a Beta._

She finished her coffee and glanced over at Finn, who was on his second donut. He was chatting animatedly with what she presumed was another teacher. He was shorter, with dark curly hair and wide dark eyes. There was a smile that dimpled his cheeks in a way that made him classically handsome.

“Rey!” Finn called out, gesturing her over. She smoothed her hands over her dress, a simple black half sleeve that ended slightly above the knee, and made her way over, her flats quiet on the plush rugs of the lounge.  “Rey, I want you to meet Poe!” Rey smiled, extending her hand and Poe warmly accepted, his own hand warm and hard. There was a smile behind his eyes that made him almost instantly likeable.

“Nice to meet you, Poe.” Rey’s smile was genuine and Poe ran his hand through his curly hair. He was all lean muscle and Rey could see Finn flick his gaze over Poe’s form in appreciation. She hoped for Finn’s sake that Poe would be interested.

“Poe teaches Government and Social Studies.” Finn filled in happily.

“What are you teaching, Rey?” Poe asks.

“Mechanics and Engineering. Autoshop.” Rey answers with a shrug. Poe looked stricken for a moment and Rey watched his eyes dart to the corner of the room she knew Kylo was lurking. Before she could read much into it, Poe’s smile was back on his face and he patted her shoulder in encouragement. 

“That one takes brains for sure. Way to go, kiddo.” Rey gave him a half smile in thanks.

_Kiddo?_

Sure she was the youngest on staff, but that shouldn’t discredit her in anyway. She chanced a glance back at Kylo and found him staring blatantly in their direction, his eyes heavy with anger again. Only this time he was staring right at Poe.

“Oh good, everyone’s here.” Mr. Lucas’ voice cut through the hum of chatter through the room. “Grab a seat and we’ll get started.” The staff room was split into two sections, a few tables and chairs sat in the back of the room with the counters, fridges, and coffee supplies. The other half resembled a family living room with big puffy leather couches and a few recliners that sat around a flat screen. Mr. Lucas stood in front of the TV, leaving everyone to shuffle to a seat. Finn grabbed a seat close to Poe and the rest of the staff was quick to find to find a place. There was the loveseat next to the window left, next to Kylo and Rey quickly sat there before she lost her nerves. Kylo huffed next to her and left to go stand across the room, chucking his coffee cup hard into the trash as he passed. He leaned angrily against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Mr. Lucas gave Kylo an exasperated look before continuing. “We first want to welcome our two new staff members, Ms. Rey Jakkuson and Mr. Finn To- Tojuan-“

“Everyone can just call me Finn.” Finn interjected.

“Thank God.” Mr. Lucas smiled and everyone chuckled. “Rey will be taking on the Mechanics department and Finn will be heading up the Stormtroopers. If everyone could make a point of it to make sure you introduce yourselves to them before the school year begins, that would be excellent.”

There was a polite smattering of applause amongst hushed conversations and Rey knew there were glances being made at both her and Kylo.

“Would either of you like to say something?” Mr. Lucas offered.

Finn stood and gave a half wave to the room. “I just wanted to say thanks for the warm welcome. I’m excited to work with the ‘Troopers this year and bring Imperial Academy their first victory!”

Poe gave an excited whoop and grabbed Finn around the shoulder as the room applauded again. Then all eyes turned to Rey. She stood, fingertips fidgeting as she always did when she was nervous.

“I know I’m definitely not what you would expect when you imagine the head of Mechanics.” Rey ignored the snort that came from the direction of the door. “But I want to thank _everyone_ for your open mind and acceptance. I’ve always loved mechanics and I knew that a Mechanical Engineering degree was going to be my first accomplishment. I’m currently now working on my Master’s, specializing in both Auto and Robotics, so I appreciate the opportunity to teach your students what I know. Please stop by anytime to meet me or ask any questions you might have.”

She could see several members of the staff nodding and her second applause was much more heartfelt.

“Thank you, Rey.” Mr. Lucas started. “Now I know we have a couple weeks left until the students return, but I do need to approve all of the class itineraries and supply lists. Please make sure you have those submitted to me by the end of the week.” Mr. Lucas went off on a spiel about fundraising and the Parent/Teachers Organization plans and Rey found herself distracted. It suddenly felt as if Kylo was beside her; his presence so tangible it was as if she could hear him breathing, hot next to her ear. She could nearly smell him, yet he was still all the way across the room.

It had to be another one of this Alpha gimmicks.

She looked over at him to find him staring at her through some of the strands of his hair that had fallen in front of his face. She gave him a sugary sweet, sarcastic smile and his jaw clenched. He suddenly flung the door open threw himself out of it, forcing it closed with a slam and the whole staff turned to stare at the shuddering door.

“He lasted longer than normal.” A small chuckle rose through the group as the commenter, a short, square looking brunette man smiled at the door.

“No kidding, Mitaka.” An older teacher, with red weathered skin and a long white mustache piped in with a laugh. “I’m surprised he showed up at all.” The older man, who reminded Rey of a general or a colonel or something, extended a hand out to Rey, who shook it happily. “I’m Admiral Ackbar. I run the school’s Junior Navel Program. You’re an absolute doll, by the way. You can come to me if that Kylo Ren gives you any trouble.”

Rey blushes in the warmth of the Admiral’s character. It seemed like the rest of the staff was on same side as her; although she wasn’t entirely sure what side it was, it was just the one opposite Kylo. There was a foreign pang in her chest as she wondered how lonely he was, but then she remembered his behavior towards her and decided he deserved it, the pang disappearing as quickly as it came.  

After the meeting closed, the teachers dispersed back to their classes and Rey made her way back to Sub-Hall D. Poe walked with her and Finn until they separated after the Grand Hall and she went to classroom door, ignoring the Chemistry door, which was lit this time and she stopped to frown at the busted hall light above her door

She really should get that fixed.

She let herself into her class and smiled. It looked a million times better than it did yesterday; she and Finn had worked a miracle. She unpacked her bag and began the work on making the class feel like home. She hung some multi colored lights around the front, giving it some cheery, colorful warmth to fight the cold echoes of the machinery. The empty walls were filled with some of her favorite posters and sayings, all engineering of course. There were even some fictional blueprints of the spaceships from her favorite sci-fi space movies. She wrote her name on the whiteboard in her round, loopy script and set a few plants on her desk. She always tried to bring a bit of green with her everywhere.

There was a knock on the door and it opened as Finn stuck his head through the opening.

“Oh good, you’re here.” He looked relieved.

“Everything ok, Finn?” Rey asked, concerned. 

Finn walked in and closed the door and she realized he was carrying her radio. “I didn’t want Mr. Knot-Head seeing your new radio and stealing it before I could get it to you.” He tossed it at her and she started unboxing it.  Finn smiled, unashamedly. “So! What do you think of Poe?” Finn had a sparkle in his eyes Rey had never seen been before and she felt optimistically happy for her best friend. He was officially smitten.

“He seems sweet.” Rey answered honestly. “Do you know if he’s single or interested in...”

Finn’s smile vanished. “No.” He said dejectedly. “For all I know, he’s some Alpha already bonded to some pretty girl and I’m just here, sad that I didn’t even get the chance.”

“Well, we don’t know for sure either way,” Rey reasoned. “So you don’t get to be sad yet. He could totally be interested.”

“Did you even get any sort of read on him?” Finn asked, throwing his booted feet on one of her newly cleaned tables.   She glared at his feet until he sheepishly took them down. She plugged the radio in and found the same Classics station, letting the sounds of Queen fill the classroom.

“I didn’t to be honest.” Rey finally answered.  “I couldn’t tell if he was gay or straight, Alpha or Beta. He was just very nice. It will be fun to get to know him.”

Finn nods, his mind obviously distracted. “You let me know if you find anything else out about him, ok peanut?”  

Rey hums along to the song as she agrees.

The door banged open again and both Finn and Rey whirled around to see Kylo looming in the frame.

“You ever hear of knocking?” Rey huffed.

“Turn that shit down.” Kylo ignored her and gestured to her radio. “I don’t want to hear your garbage.”

“It’s my classroom. I can listen to what I want.” Rey answered defiantly. “You have your own radio that you took back yesterday. Use that.” Rey knew very well he broke that radio, but didn’t care. She felt a little smug at the look of fury that crossed Kylo’s face.  

“Some people actually have work to be done instead of hanging around here like fucking hens gossiping.” Kylo steamed.  He cast a glance over a Finn. “Dameron is an Alpha slut that will bed anything with a brain, and then forget you ever existed. Your mystery is solved, now shut the fuck up.” Kylo turned to leave, but Finn was on his feet immediately, his face twisted in anger. He yanked Kylo by the shoulder, forcing him to face him.

“You take that back. Poe is more decent of a person than you’ll ever be.” Finn yelled.

Kylo’s voice was cold steel, barely over a whisper but both Finn and Rey felt it like ice to the bone. “You don’t ever touch me again, Beta.”

Finn couldn’t stop the instinct, centuries of natural laws winning out over his pride. He ducked his head and stepped away. “Yes, _Alpha_.”  Finn hissed.

Kylo left quickly, leaving Rey and Finn in their quiet rage.

“I’m reporting him to Mr. Lucas, the Admiral, anybody.” Finn hissed. “He fucking rules the school with his Alpha pheromones and his tenure. It’s disgusting. He can’t treat us like that!”

“Calm down, Finn” Rey said quietly, reaching her hand out cautiously to her friend.

“No.” Finn was pacing, each step adding to his irritation. “I don’t have to deal with him using his fucking Alpha commands on me. I’m reporting this, for both of us.” Finn left, slamming the door and leaving Rey alone with the strains of a Meatloaf song coming over the radio. She understood why Finn was upset, but she didn’t think there was much that could be done. Neither Mr. Lucas or the Admiral had any hold on Kylo. If she was going to one up him, she was just going to have to find out what ever weakness he might have and exploit it. He was a man, not a monster.

 She went over and quietly locked her door before she turned her volume way up on the radio. She made sure to angle the speaker to his wall and settled down at her desk to compete her supply list.

A man like Kylo could only be undone from within.

It was time to try to find a crack in his shields, slip through, and find the man under the Alpha mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Chapter 3 will be this weekend. It's gonna be a good one. :) Thanks again everyone so very much. I love each and every one of you. 
> 
> Please comment! They make me so giddy to see what eveyone thinks of things. <3
> 
> Thank you to my buggirl1964 and my kylotrashforever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update. I can't help it. I would apologize, but every one here is an guarenteed enabler. ;) 
> 
> Things are progressing. I'm still a slow burn sort of girl, so prepare yourself for that sweet ache. This one is kind of a short one, but is starting to give things away.
> 
> See you at the end!

The next two weeks passed quickly for Rey. Kylo had thankfully retreated and had been doing his best to avoid her. Or maybe she was avoiding him. However it happened, she was thankful for his absence. Finn had thought that it was because he had taken the situation to Mr. Lucas, but Rey knew better. She was also introduced to Mr. Bacca, who insisted everyone call him Chewie; he was the Academy’s caretaker. Chewie was very tall, and covered in thick layers of brown hair, from his head to the backs of his hands. He had a warm personality and a roaring laugh that could be recognized by anyone. He was also an unofficial member of the Academy’s pigeon family, as they often trailed behind him or gathered around his ankles as he covered the grounds. Chewie had happily replaced her light bulb when she had mentioned it, which she was grateful for, and now her end of the hallway was just as bright and cheerful as the rest.

It was nearly time for students to arrive; Rey was ready. She had her supplies delivered and sorted, the machines have all been tested and prepped, and the itinerary and class schedules were approved; now the only thing she was missing were her students. Finn and Poe were a constant sight around the Academy, one never far from the other in their new budding friendship, which Rey swore she could see hints of something else growing between them as well. She didn’t want to scare it away by calling attention to it, but she noticed the deep gazes that they would give each other when they thought no one was looking.

It was now the last weekend before school started and the whole staff was headed to Takodana, a local bar, for a bit of team building exercises and unwinding. At least, that’s what the flyer said. Poe said it was a tradition every year for all the staff to cut loose a bit before all the kids arrive, one last drunken weekend. They had rented out the back room with an open tab, something that no one wanted to turn down.

Not even Mr. Ren himself.

Rey noticed his Silencer parked in front of the bar, taking two spaces, because of course that’s how he parked. She rolled her eyes as she pulled her beater up next to his and she entered the bar. She could see Finn and Poe sitting in the back room, hunched over the table and talking together, their conversation obviously private based on their body language. Mitaka, who she learned headed the English department, was already on his second glass of something fruity with an umbrella, chatting up the tall leggy blonde who was in charge of Physical Education. Phasma, was Rey’s guess at remembering her name. She didn’t have to look for Kylo to know where he was, she could feel him, a sullen shadow in the far corner. She glanced at him and found his gaze already on hers, his wide hand making his tumbler of scotch look more like a tiny shot glass in his grip. Mr. Lucas and Ms. Holdo entered together and someone started some music, a grungy sort of rock with a solid bass and the occasional banjo line.

She made her way back out the main bar and headed up to order a drink. The bartender was a surprising character, a short, petite older woman who had her shorn head wrapped in scarves, and a huge pair of glasses resting on top of her nose. She was well weathered and looked as if she had spent much of her days in the sun. Rey sidled up to the bar counter, smiling as she noted the small woman had at least a dozen step stools placed in various positions behind the bar.

“You.” Rey looked up into a pair of huge thick glasses, the woman now resting on the bar and inches away from Rey’s face. “You’re new.” She continued. “What’s your name, child.”

“I’m Rey.” She answered and the old woman smiled.

“Indeed you are. I’ve seen your eyes before.” She stared intensely at Rey, making her skin heat in discomfort under this woman’s scrutiny. “You’re with the Academy.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I am.” Rey answered, still feeling uncomfortable.

“A lamb in a den of wolves.” The woman sounded strangely sympathetic. She grabbed a glass and started prepping a drink. “I’m Maz. What can I get for you, dear?”

“A lemonade with-“

“Vodka.” Maz finishes with her, placing the already completed drink on the counter in front of Rey.

Rey took the drink skeptically, side eyeing the strange woman. “Thanks.” She commented, before sipping. It was strong but tasted delicious.

“Go on,” Maz waved her in the direction of the back room. “If you see my Chewie, you tell him to come see me.”

“Alright.” Rey remarked. “Nice to meet you, Maz.” She stepped away from the bar and was almost through the door when Maz called back after her.

“Remember, Rey.” Rey turned around to find Maz studying her again. “Those who are the cruelest are often the ones who hurt the most. Love is a balm for even the hardest hearts.” Maz blinked and then disappeared down her stool, now nearly invisible behind the bar counter.

_Ok. That was weird._

The back room was full by the time she returned and she found herself with an armful of Finn, whose drinks had burned away his first filter of self control. 

“Rey! You made it!” Finn jumped up and down. He had shed his usual coat and sweater, probably due to the heat flashes he always got whenever he had too much alcohol. He was left in a black tank top which looked striking against his dark ebony skin. Finn was remarkably well built for a Beta, his brutal exercise routine more than likely to blame. He had to be in top form for his work, a factor that Poe seemed to be well appreciating, given the deep, heavy lidded looks coming from the Government teacher. 

“I’ve been here awhile.” Rey defended, sipping her lemonade. “You’ve just been too busy ogling your boyfriend across the table. 

“Shhhhh, Rey!” Finn whispered loudly. “He doesn’t know I call him my boyfriend. You’re not supposed to tell!” Poe smirked out of the corner his mouth and decided to step in before Finn humiliated himself any further. 

“C’mon, boyfriend.” Poe stood and slid his coat around Finn’s shoulders. It was a perfect fit. “Let’s get your lightweight ass home before you do some real damage.” He chuckled and he and Rey carefully moved Finn to the front door. 

“What about all those team building exercises?” Rey joked as they eased a grinning Finn into the front seat. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can come up with some exercises to do with Finn after he sleeps this off.” Poe teased with a wink. “All they do in there is drink, anyway. We will be at my place and he’ll be right as rain come Monday.”

Rey nodded, trying to ignore the sting of Kylo’s words about Poe Dameron as they resurfaced in her mind. 

She hoped he was wrong about the man, especially for Finn’s sake. Poe’s car sped off in into the distance and Rey headed back inside, a little extra lonely now without her best friend and his handsome sidekick.  She ordered a new spiked lemonade before she reentered the back room where the staff party was now in full swing. Rey quickly spotted Mr. Bacca, _Chewie_ , roaring in laughter at something Mr. Nunb, the Japanese teacher, had said. With a smile, she politely interrupted them with a gentle hand on Chewie’s arm.

“Maz wants to see you.” Rey murmured, her obligation now fulfilled. Chewie laughed again, his roar infectious and Rey grinned at the sound of it.

“Better not dawdle then.” Chewie remarked. “You haven’t seen anything, until you’ve seen Maz angry. It’s nothing short of a natural disaster.” He chuckled again as he exited.  Mitaka was full on dancing with Phasma now and Mr. Lucas and Mr. Ackbar were laughing at one of the many tables, numerous empty foamy beer glasses between them. Several other staff members were dancing, Rey couldn’t recall all of their names, but for the most part, everyone was just drinking and gossiping. The room was loud with the buzz of conversations and the beat of the music and Rey circled the edge of the room awkwardly, looking for a friendly face. She felt seemingly out of place and she glanced over to where the other lone, solitary figure sat, still drinking a new scotch the corner.

_Definitely not a friendly face._

She took a long sip of her vodka lemonade for courage and paced over to where Kylo was perched, scowling at the room. She plopped herself in the adjacent seat before she could bother herself with over thinking things.

“Seat’s occupied.” His voice was deep, raspy with drink and Rey crinkled her nose.

“We both know that no one wants to sit here next to you.” She remarked, sipping her drink again innocently. She ignored the sudden huff from the figure next to her.

“You don’t know anything.” He answered after a minute. “Now leave.”

“I know that you hate me.” She started, ignoring his request and finally turning to look at him. He was staring out into the party, jaw clenching. “But we have months to go working together. I’d like to at least try to get along.”

“You can’t make me do anything.” He muttered.

“I know. You’ve made that abundantly clear.” She snorted. “But I’m going to keep trying, no matter how rude or knot headed you decide you want to be. One of these days you will treat me with respect.”

“You’re going to be waiting a long time for that.” Kylo grumbled, sliding the rest of his drink back with a sudden swig. He smacks his lips once and Rey finds herself wondering if they felt as soft as they looked.

“It’s ok. I know all about waiting.” Rey replied wistfully, thinking of her nights at Plutt’s where she would stare up at the star freckled sky and wonder when it would be her turn to fly away. She could feel the alcohol from her drink start to seep into her head.

Kylo looked over to her, spotting her far off expression. “Why’s that?” He asked.

“I’ve already been waiting my whole life.” Rey answered cryptically, suddenly feeling quite light headed.

_How many shots of vodka did Maz put in her drink?_

“For what?”

Rey tried to reign in her thoughts and she flashed Kylo a genuine smile. “I don’t know yet. I’m still waiting.”

“I don’t hate you, you know.” Kylo muttered, his voice soft. He rose, adjusting his jacket with a tug.

“Well that’s a relief. I-“

“I loathe you. I despise you.” Kylo finished, interrupting her with both his words and the sudden dark expression on his face. “People like you shouldn’t be allowed to just wander around freely, ruining people’s lives with-“ He waved his hand over her person “-all that, all the time.” His voice was quiet but had a frightening edge.

Rey felt white fury tease the edges of her vision as his words floated through the haze of her drink, seeping into her consciousness.

_What the fuck. Who does he think he is?_

“People like _me_?” She hissed. “The fuck-

Kylo rounded on her, pressing her into the corner with his enormous presence. “You _will_ be quiet.” His voice dripped in command as he pinned Rey in the corner.

She felt her instincts snap in response, her body handing over the reins to the Alpha before her. Although she was still seated, she dipped her head, keeping her gaze on the floor. “Yes, Alpha.” She whispered, her lips moving against her will. He swallowed hard at her words, the corner of his jaw twitching.

“Good girl.” He muttered softly.

 Rey didn’t understand why her body flushed in a heat of satisfaction at his words; but her skin practically rolled with pleasure as he stood over her. He suddenly moved to leave and Rey, fighting through both her conflicting instincts and her haze of alcohol, jolted after him. She could see him, eyes widening in surprise as she reached for him. Her original goal was to stop him and slap the shit out of him but the abrupt change in movement had her wobbling in seconds, the world spinning as she tried to move. The haze clouded over and she felt the room turn upside down. There were suddenly strong arms that encircled her, keeping her from hitting the ground and then even everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had never passed out before. It was like she was drowning, swimming through those inky waters of her mind with no sense of direction or purpose. All she knew was that she wanted out. She pushed through the darkness, reaching out to grasp at anything and finally broke through, awakening with a start. 

She had no clue where she was. 

The only thing she was certain of at the moment was that everything smelled divine. Before she even opened her eyes, she stretched, rolling sleepily onto her tummy as she nuzzled her nose against the pillow. The scent was everywhere, saturating her senses and she smiled happily. Rey rubbed into the pillow, grazing the soft fabric against her scent glands repeatedly as she tried to make the smell a part of her. She pulled the blanket far over her head, burying herself, surrounding herself with the thick, heady scent. She couldn’t get enough as she groaned; not realizing that she has started to circle her hips, thrusting lightly against the sheets. 

Whatever this smell was, it was pure bliss and Rey moaned face first into the pillow before grabbing it and shoving it quickly between her thighs. Everything lined up perfect; everything was so good. Her fingertips scratched lightly into the expensive sheets as she rutted gently against the pillow. Running off of instinct, she pressed the blanket into her own scent glands, desperate to keep as much of it with her as possible.  Her orgasm came over her in little happy waves, a quick crescendo of pleasure that had her whimpering into the mattress. It was only after her breathing returned to normal that she opened her eyes, immediately blushing at what she had just done.

She had no clue what had come over her.

Rey managed to pull herself away from the ambrosia of the bed and looked around, still one hundred percent unsure of where she was. It was a bedroom, with high lofty ceilings and large windows that streamed in warm layers of the morning sun. The bed itself was massive, something larger than a king, and was covered in the layers of a black plush duvet and fluffy pillows. The room was well lived in, with knick knacks and books strewn about, although every surface was absent of any photos. She spotted a pile of laundry on the chair by the window and there were glasses and some used water glasses on the nightstand. This was someone’s home.  She glanced down, relieved that she was still dressed in the light grey sweater dress and leggings that she had put on the day before.

At least nothing happened in that regard.

She stood, finding her shoes and purse by the bedroom door, which she quickly claimed, picking up both to carry out with her. The bedroom door was silent as she opened it, and she stuck her head through to peek out into a hall. The flooring was a dark hardwood, the slats wide and raw, broken up by random squares of plush rugs and she followed them like stepping stones out to the main living space. It was a large, open setting with a huge gourmet kitchen in the far corner, the black marble top of the island in contrast with the white cabinets. A huge flat screen occupied the other end of the room, with a large sectional angled around it for the best view. The sectional was grey with various colored pillows thrown around it and a huge pair of socked feet sticking out on the lounger end.

She crept closer to sofa, peering around the tufted surface into the sleeping face of Kylo Ren.

Rey covered her mouth to keep in the squeak that barely escaped. 

She took a minute to study him, his face relaxed and soft in his sleep. Several strands of his long hair had fallen over his forehead and she resisted the urge to brush them away. He was wearing a black thermal shirt, the fabric stretched to its full potential over his broad frame. The fabric had ridden up slightly over his torso, exposing a muscled abdomen, with more freckling of beauty marks on his skin. He was wearing grey sweats, with black socked feet sticking out he bottoms. Without his sneer and overwhelming Alpha presence, Rey found herself rather fond of his appearance; she would even go as far to say she found him attractive.

Too bad she didn’t sleep with Alphas. 

_Right?_

Her mind was suddenly whirling.  What the fuck was she doing in Kylo Ren’s home, in Kylo Ren’s bed anyway? There was a flush of heat, of shame in her body as she remembered what she had just done in his bed, that it was his scent she was so aroused by. She thought back, focusing hard to what she last remembered from the bar and kept coming to the same point. Kylo was standing over her, the same words falling from his mouth over and over again.

_I loathe you. I despise you. I loathe you. I despise you._

Tears stung the corners of Rey’s eyes as she remembered the black anger in his gaze and she backed away slowly from the sleeping giant. She kept herself together as she found the massive frame of his front door and she let herself outside.

She used her phone to pin the address so she knew where she was and quickly called an Uber to pick her up. The sooner she could get home, the sooner she could fall apart on her own terms. It felt like hours until she was finally letting herself in to her small studio apartment and she made her way to her bed in the corner, letting herself cry. She could still smell him, the scent of him was still burned into her glands and she rubbed his scent over her own linens.

Rey ignored the fact that filling her nose with the smell of him again made her feel inherently better.

But surely… it was just a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I seriously do a happy dance everytime there is any feeback. it means so much to me! I love you all and look forward to dropping the next chapter soon. I'm just going to say Friday at the latest, but who knows if it might be sooner lol. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd we're back. After this, there will defintely be a slight pause in the updates... of at least a few days... while i get caught up on real life work. (Boooooooo!!!) Leave a comment if you've been enjoying it so far to get me through the trudging reality. <3
> 
> So enjoy this one! This one was fun to write. I enjoy a Kylo who is teetering on his edge of control. ;)
> 
> See you afters!

Rey tried not to be disappointed by her first class. There were only three students and none of them seemed interested in any mechanics; they seemed to be in it for an easy elective credit.

“It was either this or cooking.” One of them grumbled. “I’m not working in no kitchen.”

She had made them sort through the pile of spare screws, organizing them by size and head shape as punishment. They left as soon as the release bell sounded and Rey sighed, hoping that not all her students would be so disinterested. Mechanics was fascinating to her and she wanted to share that love with others. B-Block was next, which was her free period. She debated seeing if Finn was free to hang in the staff room when the next class bell rang.

There was a sudden commotion in the outside hall, a clamoring of student voices and Rey poked her head out the door. A small handful, maybe about 15 students or so, were milling outside of Kylo’s door, which was still closed, locked, and dark. 

“You all here for Advanced Chem?” Rey asked. 

“Yep.” A quiet girl with thick black glasses answered. “But Mr. Ren isn’t here. Obviously.”

“Let’s just leave. He’s not here.” One tall kid in a beanie muttered.

There was a nervous shuffling as the students debated on what to do. 

“Yea, let’s bail.” Another senior shouted. 

“I don’t think so.” Rey piped from her corner. She tried not to lose her nerve as all of the seniors slowly turned to her. Almost every one of them was larger than her, save for glasses girl, and she tried not to feel intimidated as they sized her up. “I’m sure most of you know very well who Mr. Ren is and how he would tolerate that behavior.”

Rey herself had no clue, but decided to wing it based on what she thought she knew of him. 

“Everyone come have a seat in my classroom for now. I will call down to the office to see what’s going on. Then we can take attendance and I’ll make sure Mr. Ren knows that you were present for his class.” She tried to sound as bossy as possible. There were a few groans but she tried not grin as the seniors shuffled in. 

“What is this class anyway?” A skinny kid with an unfortunate acne situation asked as he plopped into a chair, staring around the room. 

“I teach mechanics and engineering. An entry level class here would be ‘Car Maintenance’ for example.” Rey smiled. The boys scoffed. 

“Oh, like you’ll teach us how to change a tire?” Beanie asked sarcastically. 

“I could if you don’t know how.” Rey teased back lightly. “But as classes progressed, I would expect you to eventually learn how to take a whole classic car apart and put it back together again. It’s all just one giant puzzle- a Lego kit with gasoline and electricity. It’s all about learning all the components and how they work together.”

“That’s cool.” Someone breathed. 

“It really is!” Rey grinned. “And that is just the beginning. An engineering student would be able to create anything they wanted, be in charge of a project from its concept and design, all the way to its build and completion. The Academy owns quite a few amazing machines that would allow you to create whatever you could imagine.”

“You teach that too?”

 Rey tried not to be too excited that she had all their attention. She peeked out the door to confirm that his door was still dark; it was. “I do. Now let me call down to the office and see what’s up with Mr. Chem Set.” 

The students tittered in laughter as she dialed Ms. Holdo. 

“Hey, Amilyn. It’s Rey.” 

“Rey! Nice to hear from you. Everything ok?”

“Do you happen to know where Mr. Ren is? His B-Block Chemistry Class was waiting in the hall and his classroom is still locked and dark.”

“Really? I haven’t heard anything. Hold on a minute- I’ll check with Mr. Lucas.”

The line clicked as she was put on hold and she wound the spiral phone cord around her finger, tugging it gently to test its springiness. 

“Mr. Lucas wasn’t aware of Mr. Ren’s absence.” She admitted, coming back on the line. “It’s unusual, even for him. He’s not answering his phone either.” 

“He must be ill.” Rey suggested. 

“Must be.” Amilyn agreed. “He would never miss a first day.”

“Can you email me over the roster for his classes? I can cover them for today.”

“Oh, that’s lovely of you. Thank you for coming to the rescue, Rey.”

“Not a problem.” 

Her computer dinged with the email of the class lists as she hung up. She quickly printed them out and turned to face the students, a wide grin on her face. 

“Guess you're stuck with me, guys.” She said cheerfully. The class at least didn’t seem too disappointed. “I may not know much about the periodic table or chemical reactions, but I’m sure we can find something fun to do. Now, when I call your name please respond. Kaydel Connix?”

By the end of the day she was exhausted. She’d taught Kylo’s B Block, the seniors surprisingly receptive to what she had to say. They had ended up verbally dissecting the way a car engine worked and what kind of reactions were needed for ignition. She used props and her signature smile; they turned to putty in her hands. 

She thankfully had a similar experience with C-Block, which had her combining her engineering class with his second group of seniors. She had them all create an imaginary dream project, using either tools or chemical elements to achieve their results. She could tell there were definitely a few of the chemistry seniors that seemed interested in engineering after the release bell rang. 

D-Block was the final class, another combo class for her. Kylo’s class was actually a junior level Chemistry class, and combined with her only Car Maintenance class, the students were a rather unruly bunch. The Chemistry students wanted nothing to do with her, only wanting to ditch the class with their missing teacher to call it an early day. Rey had to threaten Kylo’s wrath, which thankfully shut them up quickly. Kylo Ren was definitely known around the school for his temper.  After taking role for both classes, she  set them all on the task of writing through the steps of changing a tire, telling them that every step must be accounted for, as they would them perform their own steps exactly as written. The results had the class ending in laughter, as most of them forgot simple steps, like removing the lug nuts or taking off the bad tire or even tightening down the new one. She made it a point to be thorough in your work, even as it applied to chemistry. It was far reaching, but effective and when the final bell rang she sank into her chair in the empty classroom.

It was a successful first day.

Rey made one last call to Ms. Holdo, who had still not heard a word about Kylo.

She gathered up the attendance sheets and her notes on his classes, binding them in a folder. She remembered where he lived; she still had the address on her phone. Perhaps she should check on him, make sure he wasn’t murdered, and at least give him his class information. She locked up her class and headed on out.

Poe was also heading out, although he was headed over towards the football field.

“Rey!” He exclaimed, running to catch up her on the sidewalk.

“Hey, Poe. Did you have a good weekend with Finn?” she teased.

Poe blushed. “Aww, c’mon Rey. I know for a fact Finn dished all the dirty details already.” That he had. He had called her Sunday afternoon, his voice warm and sated, and had filled her in with his weekend activities in far too much detail. If Finn could find so much pleasure in sex, why couldn’t she?

“Sorry, Poe. Couldn’t resist.” Rey grinned. “What’s up?”

“How was your first day?” Poe asked, his own smile crinkling his dimple.

“It was… eventful.” Rey admitted slowly.

“How so?” Poe asked, his warm voice laced with concern.

Rey filled him in on Kylo’s absence and his classes. She smiled at the surprise in his face when she told him she had covered them all without question.

 Poe shook his head. “That Kylo Ren… makes all of us Alphas look bad.” He said sheepishly. “You didn’t have to do that for him. It’s no secret that he’s a jerk.”

“I didn’t do it for him.” Rey defended. “It was for the kids.” Poe nodded absently as he gazed over to where Finn was running laps with the football team. Rey chuckled. “Go on. You don’t have to keep me company. Go see your boyfriend.” 

Poe flashed her wide smile and leaned over to give her a side hug. His body froze as soon as it made contact with her and she felt him press his nose against her neck. “Poe?” She tried to pull away but his grip on her shoulders tightened and she could feel a growl rumble through his chest. “Poe! What the hell?” She shoves him and he looks startled as she backs away. His eyes flicker with confusion and regret.

“Rey,” his voice is deeper, raspy. “Come here. I’m sorry- I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m going to go.” Rey answered cautiously. “Go find Finn. I’m going to check on Kylo and give him what I put together for his classes.”

“You’re going to see Ren?” Poe’s eyes darkened. “That’s not a good idea, Rey.”

“I’ll be fine.” Rey started backing up slowly; the possessive look in Poe’s eyes was something that was unfitting of his character. It was almost enough to scare her a little.

“Rey.” Poe’s voice was heavy with command, but Rey bolted before he could order her to do anything. She could hear Poe growl and start to chase after. Despite her occasional fitness regime, her pace was nothing compared to that of a Alpha in his peak and Poe was gaining on her. She barely made it to her car and she quickly locked all the doors and windows, jamming her keys into the ignition before Poe caught up with her. His fist made contact with her trunk as she sped away, her breath shaking in her chest.

_What the ever living fuck. He was like an animal._

She quickly called Finn, who picked up right away.

“Rey! What the hell happened?” Finn sounded out of breath. “I saw you and Poe talking and then all of a sudden he was chasing you.”

“I know!” Rey was almost near tears as she drove. “Something happened to Poe. I don’t know how to explain it, but he went super Alpha on me out of nowhere.”

“I’m sure it was a misunderstanding.” Finn didn’t sound too sure. “I’ll talk to him to see what’s up.”

“Please.” Rey let out another shaky breath. “He scared me, Finn.”

“I’m sorry, peanut.” Finn soothed. “He’d better give me a good reason for doing that to you- otherwise I’ll use his ass as practice for goal kicks. Will you be ok?”

“Yea, I’m fine.” Rey reassured. “Just going to swing by Kylo Ren’s place to drop off some papers and then I’m going home. It’s been a day.”

“Call me later when you’re home, ok? Poe is walking over now. He looks real bad, Rey.”

“Let me know what he says.” Rey said softly.  “I like him. I can forgive him- he just needs to not ever Alpha me like that again.”

“Agreed. Talk to you later, babes.”

She disconnected and made the last few turns to Kylo’s house. All of the curtains were drawn and the house had a completely unapproachable appearance.

_It was now or never._

 She made her way up to his massive front door, remembering how the last time she stood here she was crying, trying to strap on her shoes. Rey took a deep breath and knocked, loudly and firmly, three times on the solid wood.

There was no answer. Not even a scuffle of movement sounded back. She knocked again, a little harder this time. This time she thought she heard a swear.

Once more.

She got through two knocks this time when the door was suddenly thrown open, leaving her with her hand up in the air for the third knock. Rey froze in shock at the sight before her.

It was Kylo all right.

He looked furious to see her on his stoop; his hand immediately coming up to cover his nose and he backed away slightly. His hair was a mess, ruffled and sticking out at all angles and a few strands clung to his forehead, which was wet with perspiration. His facial hair was extra scraggly, with a shadow of new growth covering his normally groomed jaw. Kylo was shirtless, his well toned chest heaving slightly as he breathed heavily from his mouth. His skin had a damp sheen to it and it glistened in the sun as if he had been sweating for hours. He had thrown on a pair of pants in a hurry; the pockets were turned out and the button and fly were open, exposing a dark thatch of hair that lead further into his pants. He definitely looked ill.  

But he also looked fucking delicious.

Rey’s throat went dry at the sight of him, a towering figure of muscle nearly panting before her, and she shook slightly, trying to find her words under the fury of his gaze.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Kylo growled through clenched teeth.

“Why are you covering you nose?” She asked defensively.

“I can smell you. Now go.” He moved to close the door, but Rey interrupted.

“You… you weren’t at school today.” Rey stammered. “I had to cover your classes.”

His eyebrow rose at her statement and he scoffed. “I didn’t ask you to.” His hand still was clenched over his nose and Rey eyed him warily.

“Someone had to. You didn’t even call in for a sub.” She protested. She took a step forward and he took another one back, determined to keep space between them.

“I literally just got off the phone with Lucas.” Kylo growled. “You had no reason to interfere.” He was fidgeting slightly, staring at her with eyes dilated to near black. “Leave. You need to leave.”

“Are you ok?” Rey pushed. “Should I call a doctor or someone?”

“No.” He growls. “Just go. Get the hell out.”

“I have these for you.” Rey thrust forward her folder of papers and he jumped back, skittish of her contact. The sudden movement made him waver on his feet, and he fell backward to land hard on his ass. He groaned.  She stepped inside his house, kneeling next to the Alpha and she brought her hand up to Kylo’s forehead. It was like touching a furnace.

“Kylo. You’re burning up.” She whispered.

He didn’t even have the strength to stand and he let his head fall back against the floor at her touch. “Please… please leave.” He whined, clasping his other hand over his nose as well. It was the first time she heard the word ‘please’ exit his mouth and she brushed his hair gently away from his face.

It was then that he growled, grabbing her by the leg and yanking her back to the ground. She landed against his hand and suddenly he was over her, caging her in with his massive limbs.

“I told you to leave. You should have listened.” He growls, pushing his uncovered nose through her hair to rub against her neck. He whimpered, sounding as if he were in pain as he breathed her in. “Fuck.” It was then that she realized the smell that had her so sated two days ago was saturating the air. It surrounded her as he did and she wanted nothing more than to mirror his actions and push herself against the scent glands she knew lay under his skin of his corded neck. She whined in response and one word fell from her lips out of instinct.

“Alpha.” She shuddered. There was something that keened inside her as she acknowledged him and his power over her. 

He froze above her, stopping himself from continuing to rub into her neck. His limbs shook as he held himself over her. “You.” He rasped. “You have to leave.”

“I-“ Rey started.

“Leave! Now! Get the hell away from me.” He growled, commanding her and she scuttled back from his form. He stared at her, his eyes gleaming like a predator from beneath his hair as she retreated, crab-walking back until there was enough space to stand.

_Obey. Obey. Obey._

She has to comply. She cast another look at him as she stepped towards the door. He was on his feet in an instant, his strong arm shoving her back over the threshold and slamming the door hard in her face, narrowly missing her toes. She heard all the locks click into place and a muted scream as she stared at the solid wood entrance.

She felt numb as she made her way back to her car and started the engine.

It wasn’t until she was about a mile away before her own control returned to her and she let out her own wail of frustration.

At least she had left the fucking paperwork on his floor.

Fuck Poe. Fuck Kylo Ren.

Fuck Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! see you in a few days hopefully! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has commented and enjoyed it so far. I appreciate each and every one of you. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! <3

Mr. Lucas called Rey on her cell first thing in the morning, thanking her for covering Mr. Ren’s classes and requesting to see her in his office as soon as she made it in. Rey agreed, wondering if Kylo would be there, if he had complained about her intrusion yesterday.

Although he had much to apologize about the incident himself.

Kylo’s Silencer wasn’t in the staff parking as she pulled in. Poe’s car was missing too and she remembered that Finn had called her, explaining that Poe must have been on the brink of his rut when he ran into her, which is why he had acted so strange. Finn was helping Poe through it, whatever that entailed, and would be returning that afternoon for football practice. But Poe would be out of school the next few days.

She wondered briefly if that was what was happening with Kylo. Was he in a rut?

She flushed with a wave of arousal as she remember the desperate way he had nuzzled into her neck, whining against her skin like a man clinging to life. He acted like she would imagine an Alpha would if she was an Omega.

But... she was a Beta.

_Right?_

She waited outside Mr. Lucas’ office, barely able to hear the strains of a phone conversation inside.

“You do realize she’s covered your classes… “

“Ren…

“ …have a sub anymore, you’ve scared them all off…”

“… ask  her again… I don’t care what…”

She could hear him end the call, the phone receiver thrown back onto its cradle in frustration.

“Come on in, Ms. Jakkuson.”  He called out.

Rey politely opened the door and had a seat opposite him, his massive desk in between.

“Amilyn filled me in on yesterday. You had emailed her a report of the doubled classes you took on?

“Yes sir.” Rey felt like defending herself and her decision.

“You have the mind of a leader.” Mr. Lucas complimented. “What you did last minute was very much so appreciated. I hate to ask it of you, but would you be able to continue, just for this week. Mr. Ren finds himself inconveniently indisposed.”

“Is he ok?” Rey asked.

Mr. Lucas studied her. “You’re a Beta, right?” Rey nodded and he continued. “I am as well. I don’t always pretend that I completely understand the other designations, but Kylo Ren is an Alpha, as I am sure you’ve been made aware by now. From my understanding, he is in the middle of a Rut and therefore gets granted automatic leave. Same for Mr. Dameron, who called in this morning. Interesting.” Mr. Lucas shuffled his papers and Rey blushed at the topic at hand.

“Mr. Ren can’t get a sub?”

“He doesn’t want one and even if he did, no one will pick up his classes. He’s found a way to alienate almost every member of staff, even the temps. I suppose they didn’t like being chastised and taken to task about how they handled his classes every time he returned.” Mr. Lucas gave her an exceptionally puzzled look. “Except for you. You seemed to have him figured out. He asked that you continue to teach them in his absence.” 

Rey felt shiver of contentment run through her spine. She had pleased him somehow; and the fact that she felt a response to it was bewildering.

He was beginning to affect her more than she realized.

Mr. Lucas looked at her, hopeful expectation on his face. “Would you continue to cover his classes, Ms. Jakkuson? He should be back by Monday.”

“I will.” She agreed and Mr. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’ll be getting a bonus check for this.” He muttered. “Mr. Ren sent this over.”  He handed her a familiar looking folder. It was the one she had left on his floor yesterday. She took it, thanked the Headmaster, and headed back to her classroom to prepare for her extra full week. She waited until she was well and truly alone in the halls to bring the folder up to her nose, where she could swear she could a trace of him.

She opened it when she got inside, her brow furrowing in frustration. He had scribbled over all her notes in his tight scratchy print, leaving condescending remarks about her observations and teachings. If he requested her to continue, then why was he being such an asshole about what she had done? Rey sneered at his remarks. There was only one that could be taken positive. Where she had talked about project creation, he had remarked.

_‘Interesting idea. Present it to all classes.’_

She took out her hot pink pen and wrote scathing remarks in response to his. She added more paper so she could continue to fill him in about his classes.

By the third day, the classes were almost seamlessly joined. There were friendships made and everyone seemed to be having a great time working on their projects. The chemistry students had even started to brave testing out some of the machines with Rey’s helicopter level of supervision. Glasses girl, who she learned was named Paige, was working on a project on safely combining two normally volatile chemical compounds, and she had designed an odd shaped beaker. Rey was teaching her the 3D sculpting on the computer so she could print it and test it. Paige was thrilled and had asked if she could come in and work on her project even after Mr. Ren returned. Rey happily agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the end of day four, word had spread and she had multiple requests from students looking to spend their free time in her mechanics class. She tried not to feel too proud or haughty of her sudden success; but she wouldn’t deny it was satisfying. After the last of her combined D-Block class shuffled out, she cleaned up, sweeping all the scraps up and wiping down the machines. She didn’t know if it was because it was her first week of teaching, if it was the fact that she was doing two classes, or if she was getting sick. She was just beyond exhausted. It was at least the weekend and she was hoping a little free time would bring some pep back in her step.

Rey locked up her classroom and headed out towards her car. She rang Finn on her way home.

“Hey, Peanut! I’m headed into practice. Everything ok?”

“Want to come over tonight? I could use a drinking buddy.” She grinned.

“I’d love to.” Finn said happily. “I know Poe has taken most of my time this week- I’m sorry.”

“Who am I to be mad that you’re finally getting some?” Rey teased.

Finn choked a bit. “Very funny. You’ve never been with an Alpha in a rut. He’s insatiable.”

 “Yea, but do you mind?” Rey countered.

“Not even a little.” Finn was grinning, she would tell by his voice.

“I have missed you though.” Rey admitted. “How is Poe doing?”

“He wants to talk to you and apologize if you’re up for it. After his hormones are all normal again, of course.”

“Sure thing. It wasn’t his fault, being so close to a rut and all.” Rey said, trying her best to believe it for herself. She was still shaken by the way he had chased her. What would he have done if he caught her?

“He still feels awful. He said he’s never done that before. It scared him too.”

“We’ll just be careful.” Rey turned down the street to her apartment. “I’m home so let me know when you’re on your way.”

“Will do. I will probably stop by Poe’s to check on him and shower first.”

“Sounds good.” Rey yawned. “Have a good practice.”

Rey hung up with Finn and headed inside, dumping her stuff on her small table. She stared around her apartment. It was a studio, small and cozy. She had done her best to decorate it when she had signed her lease; it had been a special moment, having a place to call her own for the first time. She had filled the place with color and lights, varying textures and patterns, an exact opposite from the beige and grey life she had grown up with.

She kicked her shoes off and grabbed an apple, settling down on her bed with her computer. She was going to type up some ideas for Kylo’s students to keep working on their projects. At least, that was her intention. She nested her pillows around her, propping her PC on her lap.

Then promptly fell asleep.

Rey awoke to the tinkling of Finn’s ringtone coming from her bedside table. She slammed her hand on the table blearily, fingers scrabbling for the edges of her phone.

Shit. She didn’t mean to fall asleep. The nap didn’t even help.

She yawned deeply before answering.

“Hey Finn.”

“Whoa. You ok, babes?” Finn sounded concerned. “You don’t sound so well.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She assured. “Just fell asleep.”

“Wanna raincheck?” Finn offered.

Rey considered it for a moment. There was something in her that wanted to just crawl back into her bed and sleep for weeks. But she missed her friend and had been feeling a little lonely. A night hanging with Finn and some red solo cups sounded like the perfect cure for getting Kylo out of her head.

“Nope.” Rey answered, her stomach rumbling. “Bring booze and food. Lots of food.”

“Wait, you never said I had to supply our drinking night.”

“You always do.”

“ You said you were ready to stand strong on your own, an independent woman and all that shit.” Finn teased. “Did I or did I not get Destiny’s Child sung in my face that day?”

“Didn’t apply to consumables.” Rey fought back with a smile. “Can you bring Thai food?”

Finn chuckles. “You got it Peanut. I’m all loaded with drinks, courtesy of Poe. He really wants to make it up to you. You want Pad Thai and the veggie wraps?”

“With a side of sticky rice.” Rey pleaded. “And Yellow Curry. And see if they have those tofu sticks.”

“Geez, babes. You pregnant or something?” Finn laughed.

“I’d have to have gotten laid in order for that to even be possible.” Rey groaned.

“Shark week?” Finn offered.

“Finn!” Rey blushed.

“Alright, alright. Order enough food for 6. Got it.”

“I love you.” Rey grinned.

“I’ll be there in twenty.”

She quickly hung up and made her bed, throwing her dirty laundry in the hamper and shoving her unrinsed dishes in the dishwasher. She turned on her party lights and found her and Finn’s favorite drinking movies.

Finn showed up with enormous bags of take out and she squealed.

“There’s so much food.” Finn grumbled. “I just started pointing at random things at the menu.”

Everything smelled amazing and Rey started tearing into the take out boxes while Finn began to mix up their favorite drinks.

“I’d like to invite Poe to a drinks night one of these days.” Finn mentioned softly, pouring her a full cup of something fruity and boozy.

Rey stopped, her mouth full of food and her chopsticks still dangling from her mouth. “Yea. That’d be fun I guess.”

Finn handed her the drink and touched her hand gently. “Don’t worry. Doesn’t have to be any time soon. Just maybe when things have blown over a bit.”

Rey nodded and went back to shoveling the spicy noodles into her mouth. She had no idea where this wolfish appetite came from. She was ready to eat herself into a coma and then sleep until summer.

It didn’t take long for the drinks to loosen her up. Finn was already dancing to the music of their favorite movie, _Mamma Mia_ , mid chorus of ' _Dancing Queen'_ when she felt the alcohol kick in. They partied hard; like it was old times. Rey’s tummy was full of Thai and her heart was full of Abba and schnapps. Finn spun her hard as they danced around her apartment, both of them now missing clothing, although still decent. They collapsed in a pile of giggles after 'V _oulez-Vous'_ , and Finn raised his red cup up in a toast.

“Here’s to you.” Finn warbled. “If you have at least half the sex I have had this week, you will be well and truly fucked.”

Rey lifted her own cup and tapped it with his. ”Get it, Finn!” She sipped and grinned, throwing her cup in the air again, some of her drink sloshing over the rim. “Here’s to having an orgasm in Kylo Ren’s bed.”

Finn  pulled his cup away from hers, a look of scandal on his face. “Rey. You didn’t.”

“I did. But I didn’t know it was his bed.” She shouted at the air. “It just smelled so good and everything felt so good. So I did.”

“Why were you in Ren’s bed?” Finn grilled.

“I was drunk. I think.” Rey blushed and Finn’s eyebrow nearly met his hairline. “Nothing happened, I swear.”

Finn swigged another from his cup. “I’m not clinking. Ren is an ass.”

“I think I’d still fuck him though.” Rey admitted, remembering the feeling of Kylo hovering over her and nuzzling her neck. She heard the words sink in the air and she squealed in embarrassment. Finn looked at her, outraged.

“Rey. You dirty bitch. You have a no Alphas rule, and he is the most _Alpha_ Alpha I’ve ever met.”

“I know.” Rey sank under her blanket and pulled her it over her face. “I’m such a traitor.” Finn was quiet as the movie played and Rey eventually peeked her head out to look at him. “What’s it like, being with an Alpha?”

“You’ve been with one, Rey. You know.”

“It was the worst sex of my life.” Rey admitted. “But I meant- what’s it like being with an Alpha who cares about you?”

“Ren wouldn’t care about you.” Finn stated.

Rey wasn’t so sure.

Finn sighed, finishing his drink and he leaned his head back against her couch, turning to meet her gaze. “It’s nice. Feels good and all that. They are rougher though, so you have to be into that sort of thing. I think being with a Beta is someone frustrating for them too. They know they can do more, their bodies know they were meant for more, but we just… can’t. You know?”

“Is Poe gentle?” Rey asked.

“I don’t want him to be.” Finn blushed. “But he makes sure I’m always comfortable. As he should.”

Rey tried to digest his words, but they were swirling in her head as uneasy as the alcohol in her stomach.

“You ok, peanut?” She heard Finn ask.

She was too tired to answer and closed her eyes, feeling Finn pull her to lean against him.

“Just sleep, babes. And don’t fuck Kylo fucking Ren.”

_No promises._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit of a shorty. Just laying out some groundwork for the next upcoming couple of chapters, which will be longer for sure. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos and favorites! I need to work my inbox so I can answer commnets for everyone!
> 
> THANKS LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time, many of you have guessed correctly, but now we get to see Rey learn it all for herself too. 
> 
> I'd also like to remind you that this is definitely a slow burner and I don't want to disappoint anyone. Kylo will NOT be knotting her this heat... but if you stick with me... give me a few chapters to play off their growing sexual tension... when her heat returns I promise to deliver in SPADES. That doesn't mean that her heat will be alone either. ;) just come along and enjoy the ride. :::takes hand and leads further into sin:::
> 
> See you at the end!!! <3

Rey was sick. She was sure of it. Finn had left Saturday morning after their drinking night, leaving her tucked in bed. He had even cleaned up the apartment and put out some water and Advil for when she was adventurous enough to sit up. She slept straight through Sunday save for a potty break and when Monday came around she had to physically drag herself out of bed and into a shower. She felt as if she was trudging underwater as she dressed, keeping it comfortable in an oversized brown sweater and black leggings. She kept her hair down, except for a simple braid in the very front.

_Maybe she should call out for her own sub today?_

Rey quickly dismissed the idea. She had students counting on her and she needed to speak to Kylo Ren about his classes.

She drove to the school and parked, her stomach lurching a little when she saw Kylo’s car taking its usual space. She wasn’t sure why he had such an effect on her; maybe she really did need to fuck him and just get it out of her system. Poe’s car was still missing and she felt a flicker on concern, making a mental note to check in with Finn. Walking in to D-Hall, she noticed that Kylo’s light was on and she decided to bring him the class information she had prepared. She had left notes, private personality comments about his students, as well as what they were working and what she thought their strengths were. She also made notes on the students, of which there were quite a few, that wanted to continue their project. It was her aim to meet in the middle with Kylo about letting them still join her across the hall occasionally, so that way they wouldn’t dip too much into after school hours.

Rey gathered her book and made her way over to his class, knocking twice. She knew his schedule and that his A-Block was empty, so he should be free. She stood waiting for him to open and felt a trickle of sweat fall down the back of her neck. Maybe a sweater was a bad idea.

His door is wrenched back and Rey has a flash back of the last time she stood at his door, her mind bringing up the memory of an agonized, desperate man. This time, however, he was much more presentable. He wore a lab coat over his black slacks and black sweater, the tight fabric making him seem even broader. His hair was brushed back, still coming around to cover his ears, and his facial hair was once again neatly groomed.

“What?” He answered gruffly.

Rey straightened, pulling herself together as much as possible and strode into this classroom. Kylo groaned behind her.

“You need to leave.” He gruffed.

“Yea, you might have mentioned that before.” Rey rolled her eyes. “If we can’t be in the same room together, how are we going to get through the year?

“Fuck, this room has shit ventilation.” Kylo ignored her, glancing around the room. He grimaced, holding his hand over his nose again.

“I just showered- why do you keep doing that?” Rey felt like yelling.

“You need to up your dosage of suppressants.” He hissed in response. “Or you will bring this whole school down, one Alpha at a time!”

_Suppressants?_

Wasn’t that an Alpha/Omega thing? Rey blinked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I mean ever since you walked into that classroom,” Kylo flung a pointer finger towards her door, “I have had to max out my own dose and you still caused me to-“ He stops suddenly, growling loudly and he left the room, slamming the door closed with a bang. Rey stood alone in his Chemistry class, the slam still echoing in her ears.

She felt like she wanted to cry. She felt hot and itchy; her skin was sticky with sweat. She felt tired, so tired, like she wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep, right here in his class where the scent of him still lingered.

She briefly felt her forehead with the back of her hand. It was clammy and hot to the touch. Maybe she should have called for a sub after all. She left her notes on his desk and Rey wandered back to her room, looking blearily at the lesson plans for today. Her own A-Block was starting soon. She set out a few printouts that she had planned for the three students that were in this class and sat back in her chair. The bell rang and the three students filtered in. One of them bristled as he entered, sniffing audibly and then turned to stare at her intensely.

“Not feeling very well today, guys.” Rey said with a forced smile. “If you wouldn’t mind going over these worksheets to start, and then we’ll put on a video for the rest of class.” The two boys looked thrilled, while Robert, the other one, still kept his gaze locked on her. He had a similar look in his eyes that reminded her of Poe in the parking lot and she shivered. The door suddenly flew open, crashing itself into the wall as Kylo entered her room.

“Out.” He shouted to the three students. The two left immediately, bolting from the room. However Robert starting growling, an unexpected challenge to Kylo’s order. Kylo raised an eyebrow and sneered at the boy, taking a few paces in to stand between Rey and the student. “Now.” He commanded. The boy still stood, staring at Kylo and ignoring him.

“Robert?” Rey questioned, confused to the student’s behavior. Robert looked at her, somewhat hungrily, and lunged. Kylo was faster, grabbing the boy by the back of his neck and holding him down, forcing him to submit.

“Kylo!” Rey cried out, standing on her feet. “Let him go, he’s just a boy!”

Kylo dragged Robert to the door, throwing him out with his backpack before slamming the door closed behind him.

“See what I mean?!” Kylo seethed. He rounded on Rey, eyes flashing. “You don’t belong here! I should never have had to challenge a student!” He throws down a folder onto her desk and Rey opens it, recognizing her own paperwork; it was her personnel file. “Do you know,” Kylo fumed, “That it is illegal for you to _lie_ about your designation.” He stabs the paper with his long finger where her loopy script had written Beta. “I could have you arrested for that.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Rey shouted, offended. “I _am_ a Beta!” Her whole body flushed with heat suddenly, a burning feeling that made her eyes spin.

“The _fuck_ you are.” Kylo countered. “I know what a fucking Omega smells like and you’ve been taunting me with your scent since day one.”

Rey felt a bead of sweat drip over her forehead. “I’m not… I’m not an…” Rey felt suddenly woozy and her fingers dug into the desktop as she tried to remain on her feet.

Kylo was beside her in an instant. “Omega.” He breathed. He gathered her up in his arms as her legs gave out. “You are an Omega, Rey.“

Rey tugged on his lab coat as she tried to pull herself up against him. He smelled like the mountains, crisp and woodsy with a clean male musk, just like the smell she had awoken to in his room. She rubbed herself on his shirt and he tensed beneath her. “Alpha.” She whimpered. He answered her with a light growl. “Help me.”

Before she could realize, he had swooped her up entirely, carrying her Princess style out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything felt hot. Rey panted slightly, her skin flushed and itchy. She wanted to be rid of her clothing as every thread was grating against her hyper sensitive skin. She pulled at her sweater collar, irritated at the restrictive feeling. She rubbed her thighs together, seeking friction for a growing ache and yelped in surprise at the wetness between them. 

She needed Kylo.

_Where was he?_

“Kylo?” She whimpered.

“He’s not here, Ms. Jakkuson.” A sweet female voice broke through the haze. “I have no idea how he managed to control himself bringing you all the way here. But he left in a hurry right after.”

Rey opened her eyes, the room fuzzy and out of focus. There was a short woman with bangs, her jet black hair in contrast to the stark white walls. There was a slight pinch as the woman stuck a syringe in her arm and Rey fell back onto the table as the room spun.

“Take it easy, Ms. Jakkuson.” She soothed. “Things will start to feel normal in a few moments.”

Senses finally clearing, Rey looked around, the sterilized walls and cabinets clearly indicating that she was in a medical room. “Who are you?” Rey asked the small Asian girl. 

“I’m Rose.” She answered cheerfully. “Licensed Nurse, but my official station is here at the school. I’ve given you a shot to temporarily pause your heat.” 

 “My heat?” Rey puzzled. She could feel snippets of conversation come back to her. Kylo had called her an Omega.

 

But she was a Beta? Wasn’t she?

“But I’m a Beta?” She fought, now feeling strong enough to sit up.

“Sorry, Ms. Jakkuson.” Rose shook her head. “You are an Omega.” 

Rey sat there on the exam table stunned. She felt like a fraud; the person she worked so hard to become suddenly felt like a lie. “But I... never presented...”

“Late presentations are rare, but they do happen.” Rose assured. She walked over and touched Rey’s hand gently. “They usually are the result of a harder childhood. Malnourishment or abuse will often cause presentations to delay.”

Rey bit back the sting of tears as she remembered those hungry nights of her childhood. Her growling stomach was a constant lullaby to her loneliness. Plutt would set out food for them occasionally, a bucket of cold chicken, boxes of stale crackers, cans with no labels, but nothing was ever guaranteed and everything was fought over. When things were extra hard and it had been a few days with nothing to eat, she would run off to the village and rummage through the dumpsters. As long as she was back in time for inspection and had parts to show for her work, Plutt never missed her. Since then, food was always something Rey took seriously, often tucking pockets of it to hide, just in case. Her school desk drawer already had tons of snacks squirreled away. 

“So all this time I thought I’ve been a Beta-I’ve just been late?” Rey squeaked. 

Rose nodded. “Your first heat will be rather intense, given the delay.” Rose looked at her sympathetically. “Do you have someone who can help you through it?” 

Rey shook her head sadly. Finn wasn’t into females and she would never come between him and Poe. Poe! No wonder he reacted to her. She had been gearing up for her heat for days and he must have smelled the Omega in her. 

There was Kylo. 

Rey swallowed hard. No. Kylo hated- no he loathed her. He despised her. 

Just for being an Omega. She was minutes into her new designation and she was already pissed that he judged her so harshly for something she had no control over. 

_But Kylo._

Her senses argued, whined in protest with her mind. He had what she needed. 

Rose returned to the room with a brown paper bag and some papers. 

“Sorry about this, Ms. Jakkuson.” Rose fidgeted. 

“Please, call me Rey.”

Rose flashed her a bright smile and handed her the bag and papers. Rey reached in, her face immediately flushing bright red as she pulled out a dusty box, the contents being a medical grade knot phallus. 

An old dusty Alpha dildo. As if this wasn’t mortifying enough. 

“Sorry. “ Rose chimed in. “You know how rare Omegas are. I don’t think the school has ever had one present. They are definitely a bit out of date, but I didn’t have much to offer by way of materials.” Rey looked down and scoffed. These pamphlets had to be at least two decades old, judging by the graphics. One was called, “So You Presented as an Omega?: Understanding Your Body’s New Role”. Or “Omegas: A Guide To Caring For Your Alpha”. The last one was “An Omega’s Heat: Alpha’s Only”.

Rey frowned.

Omega rights were still fairly new in society. Decades ago, before the reform, they had been considered as only possessions, as a sub class that were governed and ruled by their Alpha’s. Unmated Omega’s had been openly advertised and sold and it was only until they had an Alpha mate that they were allowed to intermix with the public classes. Omegas during that time were often found beaten, raped, sometimes to the point of death, from unruly Alphas with little control. An Omega’s heat was an excuse used to explain the mistreatment, where the Alpha received no punishment; it wasn’t their fault, they couldn’t help it. The Alpha would be free to continue with their violence, while Omegas would hide, cower, and fear every time their heat would present. Unmated Omegas were not allowed suppressants without either medical or Alpha permission.

It was ridiculous.

When it became a scientific discovery that Omega birth rates were in a steep decline, the Alphas panicked. Omegas became revered, sacred, and treated like royalty. That lasted about a decade, and then the Omega Reform officially began. A hidden group of Omegas, both those unmated and mated, had risen up, demanding equal rights and for all 2nd genders to be treated the same. The government agreed, desperate to keep the Omegas happy, as only Omegas can produce other Omegas. Since the reform, anyone can walk through society without revealing their second gender. Suppressants became readily available for any Omega, and the violence towards Omegas had drastically improved. 

There were still groups of Alphas that felt like Omegas were for them alone and protested the reform, although their numbers were dwindling.

Kylo must be part of those numbers.

Rey considered her new position with a sigh. Things seemed so much simpler when she thought she was a beta. Now she has to worry about suppressants, heats, and the rogue, knot headed Alpha.

“The shot will wear off in about an hour.” Rose broke through Rey’s thoughts, touching her soft, cool hand against Rey’s forehead. “I suggest you get to the place you will have your heat right away. Do you have someone who can drive you there at least?”  Rose was so kind; Rey shook her head. 

“A Beta only Uber?” Rose suggested. “It would be best to keep you away from any Alphas for the time being. I’ll let Mr. Lucas know you will be out for awhile.” Rose assured her gently.

“How long?” Rey asked.

“Four days is the rounding average. But it’s your first heat and you’ve had a delayed presentation. You can probably expect it to last longer. “

“Four days?!” Rey exclaimed. “I can’t miss that many classes!”

Rose looked at her, a gentle smile on her face. “There are laws that protect your job in your absence. I’ll make sure to sign all the medical paperwork necessary. After your first heat, you can go on suppressants for awhile, and have a bit more control over when you have them, so you can plan and prepare. Here are three months worth of them.” Rose offered a few small boxes and Rey stuffed them in the bag with the dildo.  “Last thing,” Rose looked at her awkwardly. “Are you currently on any birth control?”

Rey shook her head. “Just condoms whenever _that_ has happened.”

“I can give you some birth control pills today. Or I can also provide you with another shot that will cover you for about a year.” Rose offered. “The shot is instantly effective and can be handy if you end up sharing your heat. Condoms aren’t really heat compatible.”

“Why is that?” Rey asked, trying to keep the blush from filling her face.

“Well –uh,” Rose stammered, her own face reddening. “In a heat, you’re not really going to be making the logical decisions. Condoms are counterproductive to what you will be craving mid heat, so they aren’t a reliable choice.”

“Go ahead with the shot.” Rey knew she would be spending her first heat alone, but decided to be safe, just in case. Rose smiled in relief and prepped the syringe. It was over in a pinch and Rey breathed a heavy sigh.

“You are all set, Rey.” Rose rubbed her shoulder. “I know this is difficult.  I’m sorry you will be alone. If you have any medical questions, please feel free to reach out to me.” Rose jotted her number on one of Rey’s pamphlets.

“When will I know it’s over?” Rey whispered.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. “I’m a Beta, not an Omega. But from my understanding, you just know.” Rose glanced nervously at the clock. “You’d best be going. You need to be home or somewhere safe before your heat returns.”

Rey nodded and hopped down from the table, gathering her things. She would need to stop off at her classroom first to get her purse. She was nearly out of the office door when she slowly turned around, glancing back at Rose. “If you see Mr. Ren… would you tell him I’m sorry?” Rey asked softly. “And that I didn’t know.”

Rose nodded, enthusiastically. “I’d be happy to. Didn’t know what?”

Rey paused. “He’ll know what it means.” 

She left then, quickly heading back to D-Hall and her classroom. The door was locked and she let herself in. Her mind drifted to earlier this morning, where Kylo had placed himself between her and the student. He had to step in, to challenge a 17 year old for what, the right to mate with her? Rey shuddered. She understood why Kylo had been so upset that she was just a wafting Omega in heat in a school full of new baby Alphas. It was a recipe for disaster.

_But how could she have known?_

Rey grabbed her coat and purse, shutting down her classroom before relocking the door. She stared at Kylo’s door, hesitating for just a moment outside his threshold before she shook her head.

He wants nothing to do with her. He made that crystal clear. She would leave him alone until she got herself on suppressants. Then, perhaps they could start over.

She had started her car and begun the drive home when the shot Rose had given her wore off. It was like a wall slammed into her and she gasped. Her body wanted to rebel against the temporary stop she was given and her heat came over her with double the force. Her heart thrummed in her chest as her temperature rose. That unbidden ache between her thighs started again and Rey whimpered. Through the haze she heard her phone ring; it was Finn’s song. She attempted to answer but didn’t hit the button correctly and it went to voicemail. Rey swerved as her vision blurred. This wasn’t safe.

Safe.

_Safe._

She needed somewhere safe.

Her body was rolling with discomfort and she felt on the brink of tears. She swerved again, suddenly changing direction.

There was only one place she knew would make her feel better; one place that she wanted to go. Finn’s voicemail began to play over her phone speaker, but she could care less what he said. She just needed to get to her safe place.  

_“Peanut. It’s me. Listen... This is important. We need to get you to a doctor. Poe thinks you are not a Beta at all. I went back to Poe’s after your place and I was pretty much attacked. He said your scent was all over me and I smelled of an Omega about to go into heat. He went crazy. I mean, it was in all the best ways, but he said you’re in danger.  Please pick up, Rey. I’m worried about you. Just promise me you’ll stay away from Ren.”_

Her tires screeched as she parked, not caring that she was taking the whole driveway at an angle. She grabbed her bag and flew up the front steps, placing her hand on the door knob.

Locked. Fuck.

_Safe. Safe. Safe._

She desperately needed behind this door. Her body was going into overdrive, her temperature spiking and she felt dizzy. She wiggled around the bushes and inspected the windows. Her mind had gone into a fuzzy white, like someone cut the cord on her TV and she was filled with static. 

Rey could only focus on her goal. She found a window that had been left open and with sheer force she clawed through the screen and hoisted herself inside.

Inside was better. Inside was almost safe. She followed the rugs back to where she remembered and her heart wobbled as she fell into the enormous bed.

_Finally._

She rolled herself up into the black duvet, completely surrounding herself with the scent she needed desperately. It was the scent that made her feel instantly better; the scent that made her safe.

It was the scent of Kylo.

Finally her breathing evened and she whimpered, rubbing her legs together and feeling the start of an unfamiliar slippery sensation as she rubbed his musk into her scent glands.

Safe. She was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my. Poor Rey. Poor Kylo. These two really need to get their shit together. ;) 
> 
> Now REMEMBER what i said in the beginning comments and I will see you guys in a few days for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im reeling you guys, from all the love and comments this story has gotten. Thank you for making my day with each comment and kudos and sub.
> 
> I honestly have rewritten this chapter 4 times, with different results, trying to find what I feel is the right fit for where Kylo and Rey are emotionally. I hope I did ok. I know I discussed and givng the heads up that her first heat would not be the one Kylo knots her, so I appreciate everyone being so understanding and still being excited for more. So I bring you more! MOAR!

Rey had managed drift off to sleep after she had wrapped herself up so thoroughly in Kylo’s scent. She had learned one thing about heats so far; they required a lot of naps. She didn’t hear the front door slam open or Kylo’s booted steps sound loudly in the hall, or the creak of his bedroom door as he entered.

As soon as he cleared his throat however, Rey’s head darted up, poking through an opening in his rolled up duvet.

He was at the end of the bed, leaning back against his dresser, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes staring at her intensely. She couldn’t decipher the look on his face, whether it was a mix of fury, agitation, amusement, or a combination of sorts.

“Go on ahead.” He murmured.  “Make yourself right at home. Tear out my window if you have to.”

Rey turned three shades of red and slowly slid back under his blanket, out of view.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo asked. His voice was reserved.

“I don’t… I didn’t…” Rey tried to put into words how she felt. How her body was on fire, crawling with discomfort, how she wanted to reach out and pull him against her, rubbing herself into his neck. How she craved him. “I need you.” She whimpered.

Kylo’s gaze felt cold as he looked at her. “So you think you can just break into my house, violate my privacy, welcome yourself into my bed and I would just go with it? Because I’m some knot headed alpha who has no control over myself around some needy Omega in heat?”

“I don’t know what to do!!” Rey cried out. Her Alpha was rejecting her and something in her shattered.

_Her Alpha?_

Rey started to cry then, shoulders slumping forward as she buried her face in her hands. It was too much. Everything that she had trying her best to hold together; finding out she was an Omega, going into heat, fighting with Kylo, it all came crashing. The air filled with her gulps and shudders as she bawled. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed, her hormones spiraling her further into her emotions. “I’ll go. I’ll find somewhere, someone else-“

“Rey.” He growled, interrupting her. She looked up at him through a blur of tears. “Come here.” He didn’t even have to command her; she scurried out his bed and stood before him, rubbing tears and snot away from her face with the back of her hand. His mouth was set in a grim line, his normally pouty lips pressed thin with resolve. “Closer.”

Rey took a step closer, her eyes steady on Kylo. She could hear each ragged breath that he pulled forcibly through his nose. She stepped again, their bodies close enough to touch now. His strong arm snaked around her and drew her even closer, pulling her up against him. He nudged her nose against his neck, his hand coming up to hold her by the back of her head.

“Go on.” He permitted.

Rey sighed in relief, nuzzling her nose against his scent glands, her body immediately relaxing. He smelled like home. There was something slightly muting his scent; it wasn’t as strong as what her body told her it could be, but it was enough. Her crying ceased and she curled around his form. He was a balm to the rising need in her body; why couldn’t he understand how much she needed him?

“Kylo.” She breathed. 

His body was nothing but coiled tension beneath her as she rubbed herself against his skin. She brought her own glands over his and he groaned, his hand clenching into her hair as she mixed their scents.  

“Please, Alpha.” She whimpered. 

“I will help you as best I can, Omega.” He rumbled. “But I cannot give you what you need.”

“Why?” Rey pleaded. “Can’t or won’t?”

“I can’t.  He murmurs. He pulled her back a little from where she was scenting him.

“Why can’t you?” Rey asked, her eyes glimmering as she stared at him.  

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He whispered. He rolled up his forearm, exposing a fresh band aid on his inner elbow. “After  I left you with Rose I made sure I took care of it. I almost lost control with you once before and I didn’t want it to nearly happen again. “ Rey’s fingers traced over a vein that showed on the pale of his skin. “It’s a high level blocker, usually used by doctors and emergency response. I had to call in a few favors to get it. I can still smell you but it’s not nearly as strong. And it prevents my body from responding.”

“Why did you do that? We could have-“

“Can’t you let me have this?” He pleaded. “Don’t I deserve a say in this too? I didn’t want your heat to be the only reason why we would-“

“I need you.” Rey breathed. “You could have been here to help me.”

“I’m sorry.” Kylo seemed honest, sincere in his regret.

 “I’ve never done this.” Rey begged. “I can’t do this on my own.”

“You don’t have to be alone. But you don’t have long before your heat takes over.” Kylo swallowed hard. “Then you will be reduced to a babbling, shaking mess while you lie there needing me to fuck you, for my knot to fill you, for my cum to flood your womb. It’s what your heat needs.”

Rey’s breath caught at Kylo’s words.

_That. She wanted all of that._

“I can’t give you that. I physically can’t. ” Kylo reminded her firmly. “You need to understand.” He takes her chin gently between his thumb and finger, guiding her gaze to meet his own. “Rey, look at me.” His eyes burned into hers and she found herself realizing they weren’t black at all; instead they flecked with yellow and brown, like tarnished gold. It was mesmerizing. “I know other Alphas.” He hesitantly grumbled. “If you want what I can’t give you, I could call one of them to-“

“No.” Rey answered immediately. The thought of someone else touching her, commanding her, the thought of someone else’s scent melding with hers made her physically sick. He seemed to relax slightly, almost as if relieved. “I only want you, Kylo.” She breathed. He pulled her to him again and she wrapped her arms around his massive shoulders as she nuzzled his neck again. Her fingers slipped accidently over his mating gland, the soft tissue at the inner curve of his trapezius. He flinched, letting out a warning growl. “Sorry.” She whispered. Rey felt the wetness that had been pooling between her legs start to run, a cool shiver on the skin of her thighs. She felt Kylo’s body tense beneath her as he inhaled.

“This is going to be fucking harder than I thought.” He rasped. “Go lie down on the bed.”

She didn’t have to be told twice. She lay back on his duvet, trying her best not to rub her legs together. That ache was building, just by looking at him standing over her. There was a gleam in his eyes that flashed as he leaned back against the dresser again, gripping it tight with both hands.

“Take off your pants and underwear.” His voice was low. Rey was relieved to, the fabric no longer irritating her. “Can you leave your sweater on, or is it uncomfortable?” He asked softly.

“It scratches.” Rey admitted. Kylo turned and opened his dresser, rummaging for a moment. He tossed a tee shirt at her, the fabric worn and extremely soft. She could tell it was soft from years of washing and it smelled like him. He remained turned as she tossed her sweater on the floor along with her bra and pulled his shirt over herself, studying its front. It was an old band tee shirt; Starkiller was written in a grungy font. It was so large, her petite frame swam under the fabric, but it felt cool and supple against her sensitive skin and she hummed in approval.

“Decent?” Kylo asked.

“Nothing about what I am going through is decent.” Rey answered.

He turns back around, resuming his position and scoffing lightly in agreement; his gaze was focused on her now. The setting sun steamed golden light in from the large windows, casting the room in a warm glow. Rey stared back at him, the tension mounting in the room as she licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together, completely wanton in his bed.

“Touch yourself.” He murmured. “Show me on your fingers how wet you are, Omega.”

Where she would normally redden with shame, Rey feels emboldened and pushed her hand past the hem of Kylo’s shirt. She dragged two fingers between her folds, shuddering at the sensation of the extra slippery lubricant her body had created. It clung to her fingers, dripping lightly and she held them up proudly for him to see. He stared hard, hungrily at her fingers and Rey felt a shiver of delight as she caught him licking his lips.

“Again.” He rasped. “I want you to put those fingers inside yourself.”

She did, moaning lightly. “So empty.” She whined. “I need more.”

“Add another finger.” He growls, his knuckles white as he grips his dresser.

Rey obeys and it feels better, but it’s still not enough, still not deep enough.

“Circle your clit.” She hears him command and she hastily adds her other hand to the equation. Circling her bundle of nerves quickly mixed in zaps of pleasure, bolts of lightning that made her breath quicken. She was going to come soon, if she didn’t stop. Kylo knew it as well and his eyes flashed. “Harder.”

She complied and her orgasm suddenly jolted through her body, her legs shaking and her head arching back to expose the pale column of her neck.

_Bite me. Please, Alpha._

She whimpered as she came floating back down, her body slightly sated. It had taken the edge off, but she could still feel her body wanting, dripping for what he wouldn’t give her.

“Better?” He asked. Kylo was still gripping the dresser as if it was a life force.

She hesitated, looking back at him shyly. “A little.” She flushed, hiding herself behind his duvet again.

His mouth went crooked with a smirk. “You weren’t this embarrassed the last time you came in my bed, were you?”

Rey froze in horror. “I don’t know what you-“

“The night you passed out drunk. I didn’t think you wanted all your new colleagues to know what a fucking lightweight you were so I snuck you out the back and took you home. And you thanked me by helping yourself to an quickie with my pillow before you just vanished.”

Rey’s face flushed, hot and red with embarrassment. She stammered. “I- I thought you wouldn’t know.”

Kylo chuckled darkly. “You thought I wouldn’t be able to smell you? Your sweet little pre heat orgasm was practically painted across my sheets for me to find.” His eyes darkened “What do you think threw me into an unplanned Rut, Omega?”

“I’m sorry.” Rey apologized, still mortified.

“Don’t be.” Kylo stared at her then, in a way that made her flush with pleasure. He looked wolfish, like he wanted nothing more than to devour her. “It was four days filled with imaging myself taking you in every way possible, rutting and coming all over the bed that is now damp with your slick. I’ll mark it down as one of the more pleasurable experiences of my life.” He teased. There was a playful air to him that Rey appreciated,

“Then I guess you wouldn’t have any need for the real thing then.” Rey kidded back.

Kylo got a dark look on his face. “Sharing a heat with you would be an experience beyond what I could imagine. Excuse me for not taking advantage.”

Rey felt a little guilty. Kylo had been acting as honorable and respectful as he could, given the temptations she kept seeming to parade in front of his nose. She couldn’t imagine any other Alpha holding back their control the way that Kylo has. “I’m sorry.” She admitted.

Kylo waved his hand, dismissing her apology. “No matter. Rest up, Omega. Your next few days without a knot will be difficult.”

“Rose, the nurse gave me a thing.” Rey muttered, her cheeks flushing. If she had been told last week that she would be half naked in Kylo Ren’s bed, somewhat blissful from an orgasm he had instructed, about to discuss dildos, she would have slapped the offender across the face.

But here she was.

Kylo walks over to where she had abandoned her bags and pulls out the dusty box, one eyebrow raised high as he peeks inside the white cardboard. He laughs. Rey doesn’t remember ever seeing him laugh before; but it gives a whole new presentation to his face. Where before lines had been set with scowls and frowns, they now framed a wide grin, deep dimples lighting up his face. 

“ _This_ is what they gave you?” Kylo chuckled incredulously. He slid the offending dildo from the box and Rey gaped at what was in his hand. She had seen a dildo before, even a knot dildo, but this one was so… impersonal, without a hint of accurate anatomy. It was stark white, a plain smooth cylinder that ended in a somewhat round shape. “It looks like a tennis ball on a paper tube.” Kylo notes, drumming it against his palm. “No flexibility. You might as well fuck yourself with a hairbrush.” He pushes it back into the box and tosses it into his trashcan. “I’m not letting you knot with that thing.” He growled. He saw the paper pamphlets also sticking out of the bag and pulled them, his face twisting into a look of disgust as he scanned the titles. They joined the box in his trash.

“I need to run out for a minute.” Kylo glanced at Rey, who had rebundled herself up in his duvet. “My bathroom is through there if you need it.” He points to a wide door off on the left. “If you feel up to going into the rest of the house, there is food in the kitchen- you’re welcome to it.”

“Do you have to go?”  Rey whined a little. She wasn’t ready to be without him.

“You’ll be fine.” He rumbled. “Get some rest.”

It felt like hours after she heard him leave; time passed in excruciating increments. She felt the beginnings of a new wave a heat start, building faster and more intensely than before. It was no longer enough that she was wrapped in his scent. She needed him inside her, anything to soothe the ache that was building, sending ripples of fire through her body. Kylo’s tee was starting to cling to her skin. She began to touch herself again, hoping to alleviate the situation like Kylo did with her before. But it` was nowhere near enough and Rey began to cry in frustration as her body flushed with heat, the ache inside her now painful.

“Shit.” She heard a familiar voice swear and her body whimpered in response.

“Please help.” She cried. “I can’t-“

“Shhhh. I’m here.” A huge figure was suddenly joining her in bed. He pulled her to him, where her nose went immediately to rub against his scent glands.

It was Kylo.

_Of course it was Kylo. Who else would it be?_

“Alpha.” She breathed. She pulled on Kylo’s shirt and she felt him hesitate before allowing her to yank his clothing free from his body. She nuzzled against his bare skin, allowing her hands to explore the hard ridges of muscle that made up his form. Running entirely on instinct, she yanked her borrowed tee over her head as well, sighing in pleasure as she pressed against him, skin to skin. He tensed against her as she roved over his body, feeling every part of him she could. Her hand drifted down to his pants where she needed him the most and she froze, nearly crying out when she realized what she needed was missing.

“I told you.” His voice was tight, rough as he spoke. “I can’t.”

Rey whined, rubbing her legs together. It was so slippery, her body creating copious fluid, the natural slick needed to accommodate her Alpha. “I need to come.” She whined. “My fingers aren’t working anymore.”

“I could use my mouth and fingers.” Kylo rasped. “Would that be ok?”

Rey responded by grabbing fistfuls of Kylo’s long hair and forcing him down between her legs, earning her a hiss as he tried to move into position before she ripped out his hair. He wasted no time and slipped two of his long fingers deep inside, earning him a wet squelching noise as he pushed through her slick.

“Fuck.” Kylo muttered against the skin of her thigh. “Look how beautiful you are.” He brought his fingers in and out slowly, smiling as her body eagerly accepted him. “I bet you taste incredible.”

“Then get to it.” Rey growled in irritation. “You’re not down there for poetry night.”

Kylo balked for a second before snickering. “Such an impatient Omega.”

Rey nearly sighed in bliss as Kylo pushed two, then three fingers inside her, reaching further than she could ever go. He used the flat part of his tongue to press hard against her clit before rolling it in circles and sucking lightly. She still had her hands fill of his hair and she pulled it lightly, arching her hips to push into his mouth as her body keened. She could feel an orgasm fast approaching now and there was no way she would let it slip through her fingers. Kylo groaned, tonguing her roughly as he worked his fingers, pressing up against her g-spot. She shattered and she could hear him grunt as she pulled his hair in his pleasure. He waited patiently as her fists slowly unclenched and he shook himself free of her grasp, crawling back off the bed and towards the bathroom. Her womb still quivered and there was still a burn, but she at least felt lucid again.

He emerged quickly, still wiping his mouth clean with a towel and Rey sighed, appreciating the sight of him. He was shirtless again and approaching the foot of the bed; even the way he moved, the sway of his shoulders as he walked, was nothing but Alpha. He bent a knee into the bed, leaning between Rey’s legs as he cleaned her gently. “If I were sharing your heat,” he murmured. “I’d lick you clean instead.” Rey shivered at the thought, catching the dark look in Kylo’s eyes as he finished. He tossed the rag towards his laundry chair and pulled on his shirt again.

“Give me two minutes. Count to 120, Omega.” Kylo ordered. 

Rey sat up slightly, drawing her knees to her chest and she smiled.

“I don’t hear you counting.” Kylo called from the hall.

“One… two… three…” Rey started. She made it to forty nine when Kylo returned, his arms laden with bags. He handed her a cup with a straw and eyebrows went up in surprise as she sipped.

“It’s full of protein. And strawberries.” Kylo shrugged. “I had to guess.”

“It’s good.” Rey groaned, nearly gulping as she took it down. Kylo offered her a takeout box next, which she took gratefully. “Thanks!”

“You have to do your best to make sure you stay hydrated and fed during your heat, if you’re alone.”Kylo informed. “If you’re sharing your heat with someone, it is their job to make sure you rest and are taken care of, between each session.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Rey teased.

Kylo shrugged. “When you go to your first Omega health screening, I’m sure you’ll get the same info.”

“You certainly know a lot about Omegas.” Rey noted, cracking open her take out box. He had gotten her some sort of veggie wrap and it smelled amazing. She dug in, immediately making yummy noises.

Kylo had shoved aside his laundry to perch his tall frame on the chair, wanting to sit to eat his own meal. His legs were much too long for his own bedroom furniture and he had to bend his ankles in awkwardly to fit. Rey giggled; it was rather cute. Kylo ignored her, stabbing his fork in her direction. 

“Eat.” He growled. 

Rey obeyed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo had cleared the food away after they finished and Rey finally managed to get herself into the bathroom he had pointed out before. She used the facilities and cleaned up, before laughing at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was mussed in every direction and she had streaks across her face from where she had cried and blown snot everywhere. Her makeup had clearly run, leaving smudges around her eyes and she vaguely resembled a raccoon. Rey went to wash her face but then caught Kylo’s shower in the reflection of the mirror. It was as big as the man himself, all natural dark stone with no door, just a big space to walk in. A hot shower to clean off the sweat and slick suddenly sounded amazing and Rey left Kylo’s shirt on the floor in as she headed in.

She ran the water colder than normal and it felt marvelous against her currently overheated skin. This was exactly what she needed. She opened all of Kylo’s bottles of product, of which there were many, sniffing each one until she found one that smelled most like him. No wonder the man had such fantastic hair. She was lucky if she was able to score a decent hair mask from the Thriftway.

She had rinsed out her hair and was humming along to a beat in her own head when the next wave hit her. It was like a sudden cramping in her womb that left her with slick trickling down her thighs. She wobbled in the shower, fingertips griping into the edges of the stone work as her body temperature raced again. Rey sank to her knees, her muscles spasming inside her and she let out a cry of pain.

“Rey?” She barely heard Kylo enter the bathroom. He was standing over her, ripping off his shirt as he leaned over to turn off the water. “Shhhh. I knew you didn’t have long. Come on, Omega.” His voice is warm, reassuring and Rey clamored around him as he picked her up, pressing her nude body against his skin. She nuzzled his scent glands and Kylo carried her gently back to his bed, lying her down. She whimpered as he pulled away.

“I’m here.” He rumbled. “I bought you this.” He pulled out another bag and Rey peered at him skeptically as he emerged with a long box. “The dildo they gave you was shit.” He started. “This one however…”

Rey’s face turned red as he pulled out a new knot dildo, this one anatomically correct from the engorged shaft to the rounded tip. It was even painted an angry flesh color and the area where the knot was shaded a realistic purple. Kylo gave her a smirk and released a trigger at the base of the phallus and Rey gasped as the knot area suddenly inflated, expanding three times larger. 

“That has to... fit in me?” Rey squeaked.

“You’ll be begging for it.” Kylo said matter of factly. He turned the trigger, winding the knot back down to its original size. He turned it over in his hand, staring at it for a minute before handing it over to her. “Here.”

Rey took it from him, handling it like it was an armed bomb. She pulled at the loose silicone skin of the knot. “Are they all like this?” She wondered aloud.

“It’s a very generic shape. “ Kylo admitted. “It’s kind of how all beta dildos look like they were made from the same dick.”

“So…” Rey started, emboldened. “Yours doesn’t look like this?”

She could have sworn she saw Kylo blush, the tips of his ears coloring as he ducked away from her gaze. “It’s similar.” He mumbled. “But not quite.”

Rey flushed, her body responding to the mental images it was supplying of Kylo, fully erect and pumping his dick with his wide hand in preparation to enter her. She felt herself grow even wetter and groaned as her womb clenched.

Kylo noticed her discomfort and pushed the knot dildo back into her hands. “I’ll leave you to it.” He stood and headed over to the door, Rey whimpering in pain and bewilderment as she watched him leave.

  _Alpha_!

Her body seemed to cry after him. She started sweating, another spasm clenching through her before she stuffed her hands between her legs to seek relief. She might as well have been trying to light a fire with handful of mulch and she whined in frustration. Rey eyeballed the dildo and grabbed it, shame taking a backseat to her growing need. She didn’t even need to lube it; it slid right through the slick her own body had made and she shuddered as it slowly filled her.

_Yesyesyesyes._

She moaned as the dildo filled her further than she had even been, very nearly hitting the spot that she needed the most. It filled her, impaled her but then it sat stationary; she needed it to move, to thrust and fill harder. She tried to move it in and out her own, her fingers slipping on the surface and she growled as it slipped out. This wasn’t working.

“Kylo.” She cried. “Alpha, _please_.” Another spasm, clenching of her inner muscles caused her to double over. She buried her face into Kylo’s pillow and let out a wail.

The door opened a moment later, Kylo hesitating a second to take in her shuddering form. She felt the bed dip as he kneeled into it, joining her on the mattress. He gathered her in his arms, his broad chest still shirtless.  “I tried.” She muttered helplessly.

“I know... I know. I will help you this time, but you have to learn to be able to do this yourself, Rey.” He coaxed gently. Kylo lengthened his body along hers, pulling her back against his chest. He hooked his leg around one of hers and pulled, widening her legs to splay open. The feeling of him holding her, his nose nestled against her skin was immediately soothing and she quieted, allowing him to move her body as he needed. His breath whistled over her skin, ticking the hairs that grew over her mating gland and she hummed in approval. Kylo’s hand snaked between her legs, grabbing the phallus with one hand

“Keep holding it.” He murmured in her ear. His grip covered over her own fingers and she is immediately overwhelmed at his strength as he moved it in her. He is able to push it in so much further than she was and she gasped in pleasure. Kylo stroked it in and out of her body and the combination of finally feeling full and having him pressed tightly against her, his own breath heavy on her skin was enough to push her to the edge already. She gave up holding it on her own, her hands coming up to rifle through Kylo’s thick hair. Kylo immediately stopped moving the dildo within her and Rey let out a little scream.

“You can’t let go, Rey.” He breathed. He nipped her skin with his teeth, slightly too close to her gland and she stilled in his arms. “If you let go again, I will leave. Understand?”

Rey nodded and resumed her hand grip, yelping a little as Kylo continued. He let out a little growl near her ear and she keened above him, her body ready and anxious. Together they found a rhythm and Rey gave out a little cry of pleasure with each thrust the fake cock made inside her. She was close, so close and she ground against him, rubbing skin to skin to feel each tingle of sensation. It was when she was practically at the tipping point when she felt him let go again.

She was too close.

She used her own strength to keep moving and continue the pace that she needed, letting out a howl of bliss as she finally crested. It was the strongest orgasms of her life and her hands shook as she endured the waves of euphoria. Kylo’s hands were back on hers, steadying them.

“Please?” She begged . “I need it. I _need_ it.”

“Good girl.”  Kylo preened and he pulled the trigger, activating the knot.  Rey felt it expanding inside her and her mind immediately pictured it was her Alpha, _Kylo_ , instead, stoppering her entrance like a wine cork to keep his rivets of cum nestled within her. There was no pulsing cock jetting her full, but the image and feeling of being knotted yanked another climax from her body, her walls rippling and pulsing around the large intrusion inside her. The cramping finally ceased, although there was still a burning needy feeling.

Kylo let out a tiny whimper into the skin behind her ear as she finally began to still, her chest heaving from the exertion. The knot was firmly lodged inside her and for the first time today, she felt nearly sated. She turned her head to see Kylo’s eyes, dark with hunger and emotion behind her.

 She leaned towards him, her happy Omega hormones craving his affection and she went to brush her lips against his. His face went blank as he realized her intention, and he pulled himself out of the bed and away from her as quickly as he could. The room was silent as he cleaned up a bit, Rey watching him warily from the bed as he puttered around the room. He gathered up the remnants of trash, before turning to address Rey. His voice was calm, but rather clinical.

“You’ve proved you’re able to use the phallus. Just release the trigger to deflate it when you’re ready to remove it. You are welcome to explore the house and use anything you need. I’ve bought some prepared meals for when you’re hungry.” He paused, taking a few steps to turn towards her. “I expect you to be able to care for your own heat during the day.”

Rey felt like he had punched her in the gut and she looked at him mournfully. He sighed before continuing.

 “I know it will be difficult. So in return, “ he rumbled, his eyes glinting again. “If you’re a good little Omega and take care of everything so I can teach _our_ classes each day, I will return to this bed every afternoon and continue to help you through the nights until your heat has finished.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Rey whispered. 

He gave a nod at her agreement and pulled a clean towel from his closet. “I’m showering. You should be good for awhile. When I’m done, I’ll fetch us some dinner.” He went to head into the bathroom but Rey called out.

“Kylo?”

He turned slightly, looking at Rey from over his shoulder and despite bring currently tied with her faux knot, Rey felt a wave of arousal as she took in his form, an easy task given he was wearing only his grey sweats. His back was broad and well defined, the muscles dipping and dimpling in rivets. Kylo’s long hair was messy, sticking out in various directions from his face and his eyes had a questioning twinkle in them.  Rey gave him a grin.

“Thank you. For… for everything.” She said, genuine appreciation bursting warm in her chest. He paused before answering her with a slight smile, the corner of his crooked mouth tugging into a dimple.  Rey watched as he vanished into the bathroom and she flopped back on his bed, sighing in a mixture of satisfaction and exhaustion.

Being an Omega kind of sucked.

Being with Kylo didn’t.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :::Hides:::
> 
> ::: comes back and whispers, 'please comment, I can take it':::
> 
> :::hides again:::


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. A shorty. But definitely needed. A lot of you were left wanting with the last one, both in your pants and in the plot. This might help a littie, but the really plot thickeners are a few chapters out. 
> 
> Thanks to those who are continuing to read!! I love you all. I don't deserve you. (especially after what I do to you with this chapter).

Rey woke up in the middle of the night, her body already in the throes of another wave of her heat. It was only the first day and she could barely keep up with the continuous need to come. Kylo had made her use the dildo on herself again, wanting to make sure she could get through things on her own. He explained to her that it was for her own safety; that it was important she knew what to do if she ever had to take a heat alone.  Or if she wanted to choose to complete it Alpha free. ‘It should always be a choice’ he had muttered several times. She kept meaning to ask him about his mention of teaching her classes as well, but every time she was around him, her body had other priorities.  

 _Like now_.

She glanced over at him, nestled in the enormous bed beside her. He had valiantly offered to stay on his own couch again, but Rey talked him into staying right where he was. She took a moment to study him, enjoying the way the moonlight reflected off the expanses of his pale skin. His chest was just as freckled with spots as his face and Rey thought they looked like stars. If her body wasn’t so needy Rey would trace them with her fingers.

She felt the tell tale clenching of her insides that was signaling the rapid approaching intensity. She wished, with all the lucidity she had in her mind, that Kylo wasn’t on the blockers. Her body had a craving for him that still hasn’t been quenched. There was a sudden pooling of her arousal between her legs, soaking into the sheets and she groaned, rubbing her legs together as the feelings started to spiral.

“Kylo.” She whispered. He stirred slightly beside her and she clenched the fabric of the duvet in her fists.

She cries out slightly as another spasm occurred and he is on her in an instant, coaxing her to still as she lay beneath him. He pushed himself against her, nuzzling her scent glands with his nose and urging her to do the same. Rubbing her scent into his skin was immediately soothing and she gasped as Kylo, still perched above her, slid his hand down her body and he groaned at the wetness he found there. He rummaged for the dildo that he put close to the bed after her last round and efficiently sank it into her, his body still perched over her. In the darkened room, she could almost pretend that it wasn’t a dildo stuffed into her depths, but him instead and she keened, thrusting her hips up to meet the push of it as he moved it within her. He was so much stronger than her and was able to push it deep, where the fire raged within her.

She understood now, what her biology needed and why only an Alpha would be able to help her. Her body was a raging furnace of spasms and pain until it could be soothed by something only an Alpha could provide. She needed the knot to stretch her fuller than ever, the pull of the muscles as she fit the bulbish intrusion relieving the constant cramping. Then, the chemical makeup on an Alpha’s cum as it filled her would relieve the burn. The dildo effectively eased one of the conditions of her heat, but the other was still a needy scorching within.

She wondered if her next heat she would be able to have everything she needed.

 _If it could be with Kylo, it would be everything she wanted_.

He picked up his pace and she grappled onto his body, her nails scratching roughly into his skin as she rapidly approached her peak. In her fervor of trying to gather herself even closer to him, she would climb inside of him if she could, her finger nails accidently scratched over his mating gland. He groaned, his mouth immediately going to her neck to burrow against her. She felt his teeth nip hers lightly in response and the sensation was so intense that her orgasm blew over her like a freight train. She didn’t realize that she was crying from the overload until she heard Kylo rumbling against her, his fingertips grazing over her body in soothing strokes. The vibrations in chest reminded her of a purr, one from a large predator and she quieted in the comfort of him against her.

She was nearly asleep when he pulled away, deflating the knot and removing the dildo, leaving the bed to clean it in the bathroom. Rey stirred gently when he returned to clean her and she pulled him back into her arms once he rejoined her under the duvet. He hesitated only for a second before allowing her to commandeer him and he wrapped his arms around her. She hummed back in bliss, her own little purr sound and he tightened his grip. Rey’s breathing slowed as she felt sleep overcome her tired body. She had very nearly falling over the edge into the abyss of dreams when she heard him speak, a low gravely rasp whispered into her skin.

“What am I going to do about you now, Rey?”

 

* * *

 

Kylo woke her in the morning as he was moving around the room, getting ready to go to the school.

“Alpha?” She asked sleepily. 

“Morning, Omega.” He answered softly. “How are you feeling today, Rey?”

“Tired. Sore.” She answered, stretching slightly. “How many times last night did I-“

“Three.” He answered.

 Neither of them mentioned the time where they had touched each other’s bonds and Rey reddened just thinking about it. The mating gland, even dully present for a Beta, was something so intimate, despite its easy access on the body. Some married couples even chose to not bite their glands.  

“Thank you.” Rey said quietly.

“I promised you.” He answered smugly. “I’m going to go to teach our classes and I will be home to help you as soon as I can.”

“ _Our_ classes?” She side eyed him.

Kylo snorted. “Hey, if you can do it, so can I.”

“Be supportive of Paige.” She started. “She doubts herself a lot but has so much potential. “And Robert is one of the sweetest boys so don’t take it out on him that he had an Alpha reaction yesterday. Lando! Lando is loud and outspoken and will try to assert himself, but if you give him some busywork he will quiet right down.” Rey started to open her mouth for more when Kylo walked up to put his wide palm over the entire lower half of her face, shushing her.

“I got it.” He said firmly. “Plus, you wrote all of that in that novel that you left me. It will be fine. Half of these are _my_ classes, after all.”

He left for a few minutes, coming back into the room with coffee for himself and a big glass of orange juice for Rey. He also brought her warmed breakfast sandwich and she didn’t realized how depleted she had felt until she started guzzling the juice. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, his rear almost touching her feet.

“Kylo?” She asked quietly, afraid to meet his eyes.

“Yes, Rey.” He answered from behind his mug.

“Do you- do you really loathe me? Despise me?” Rey’s voice was mousey, squeaking slightly as she asked the question that was plaguing her.

Kylo froze at her question and Rey wondered if he was going to drown with how long he was holding up that coffee cup. He finally pulled it away from his face and cleared his throat.

“I’m not an easy person to get to know, Rey.” He started. “But I was wrong to say those words to you that day.”

“But are they true?” She asked, not letting him loophole out. She licked her fingers, finishing her sandwich and she caught Kylo’s eyes focused on her mouth.

“I have had a hard history with Omegas, Rey.” He answers gently. “I was angry at you. I thought you knew you were going into heat and that you were using your pheromones to try to influence all of the Alpha’s at the Academy. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve watched it happen.”

“But I-“ Rey started to counter indignantly. She could feel the warning of her internal furnace, signaling the start of a other wave.

“Hush, Omega.” Kylo interrupted. “I know that you have always thought yourself a Beta and that this is your late presentation. I understand that now.” He looked over at Rey with a soft look in his eye. “I was wrong to say them and those words hold no truth now.”

Rey beamed, as her heart lifted. “Have you been with an Omega before?” She asked curiously. “You know so much about heats and what to do, I-“ Rey stopped, catching the suddenly dark look in Kylo’s eyes. She felt her insides clench lightly, discomforting, but not quite painful. Yet.

“I need to get ready.” He rasped, downing the rest of his mug.

“Wait!” She stopped him with a hand out and he looked at her expectantly.

“What do you need, Omega.” He murmured.

 She blushed as she grabbed him and pulled him back into bed before he could get dressed; he chuckled as she pushed the dildo into hands and yanked him into her arms.

 Rey was as sated as she could be by the time he left, his hair still mussed from her wandering fingers. Still feeling lucid between her waves she dug around to find her purse, which Kylo had brought in to her last night. She found her phone, remembering that Finn had tried to contact her while she was barely cohesive. She tried not to smirk as she listened to Finn’s voicemail.

_Oh, Poe was completely right._

Rey realized suddenly that that was the cause of his display in the parking lot the other day and she immediately felt a twinge of guilt at how quickly she judged him about it. She called Finn back, knowing he was probably going nuts. He answered on the first ring.

“Fucking hell, Rey! Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?” Finn was nearly shouting and Rey pulled the phone away from her ear, putting it on speaker instead.

“Sorry, Finn.” Rey  said calmly. “I haven’t really been in control of my senses lately.”

“Did you get my message?” Finn asked urgently. “Poe says I need to get you to the doc’s right away.”

“I got your message, Finn.” Rey answered. “Poe was right. I _am_ an Omega.”

“Holy Fuck, Rey.” Finn breathed. “Jesus H Christ. An Omega. That’s _fucking_ nuts, Rey. I always knew you were unique.”

“Thanks, Finn.” Rey chided.

“Are you doing ok?” Finn asked. 

“I’m doing fine.”Rey assured.

“Poe said you were about to go into heat.” Finn continued. “Are you… are you in heat? God, that’s a weird question to ask.”

“It’s not an easy one to be asked.” Rey let out a chuckle. “But yes. I am.”

“What’s- what’s it like?” Finn sounded so embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask but… I’ve never met an Omega.”

“I’ll dish later. Once it’s over.” Rey couldn’t help the blush that graced her cheeks.

“Are you at the hospital now? Somewhere where you can get help? I don’t know how these work.” Finn sounded concerned.

 Rey swallowed. This was the last place where Finn wanted her to be, but lo and behold it was the first place her inner Omega wanted to go. It would be a mess to try to lie so Rey braced herself for the onslaught and came out with the truth. “I’m not at a hospital. I’m at Kylo’s.”

There was a prolonged silence on the phone and Rey grimaced. It was coming.

“The _fuck_ , Rey!?” Finn was angry. “After I warned you?”

“You don’t know what it’s like, Finn.” Rey said wearily. She felt sweaty again and realized that her body was preparing for another wave. “He’s been a life saver.”

“I bet he’s enjoying the quick easy fuck.” Finn growled.

“Finn!” Rey shouted, angry now. “No. You don’t get to do that to me. I have been nothing but supportive of you and Poe, even after he Alpha’d me in the parking lot. A Beta has no idea what it’s like to be ruled by pheromones. And for your information, Kylo is on some military grade blockers and couldn’t fuck me even if he wanted to! And it _fucking_ sucks because I really, _really_ want him to!”

Rey felt her muscles spasm and she quickly hung up, throwing her phone on the nightstand. She couldn’t help the tears that started to run down her face as her insides gave a painful clench. How dare Finn. He had no right to dictate what she was allowed to do. Just because she was an Omega now, didn’t mean that she had to obey fucking everyone.

She cried for what felt like nearly an hour, ignoring the increasing exclamations from her body that she should have paid closer attention to.  She should have grabbed the dildo that Kylo had prepped for her on his side of the bed. She should have gone downstairs to get some food before she was lost to the current wave. She should have done something, anything but ignore her body’s needs.

An hour later, the pain was so bad the only thing she could do was to pull self into a ball and shake, trying to keep her limbs from flailing. She had tried to grab the phallus but with her shaking hands she had ended up dropping it and it had rolled across the room. Two hours in, she had managed to drag herself from his bed across the floor in an attempt to find it. Three hours in she was certain she had messed herself, but was practically paralyzed, her body in near seizure status. The fabric of the rug beneath her was damp under her face from her drool, tears, or both.

_Could an Omega die from a heat?_

She shuddered again as the burning intensified. She could tell she was on the verge of consciousness now and she regretted ignoring her body’s needs earlier.

Her Alpha was going to be so disappointed when he found her.

“ _Kylo_.” Rey whispered.

Then her world faded to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! WHY DID I DO THIS!?
> 
> ::Waits for tomatoes::


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with this so far! You are all my favorite bunnies and i have hugs a plenty. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is here. Kylo is starting to slip a little when it comes to how guarded he is about Rey. 
> 
> See you at the end!

 

Rey woke slowly, the world returning to her in a series of beeps and whirs. She felt clunky and slow, as if everything was moving underwater. Her mouth was so dry it hurt to breathe and she tried to cry out, only hearing a little wheeze instead. 

“Rey.” She heard a relieved voice say.

She blinked, her vision still blurry and out of focus. There was suddenly someone beside her, checking the machines and the places where things were inserted into her body. She wanted to pull the tubes from her face but hands that only smelled sterile and clean, very Beta, batted her away gently. The person left and Rey was alone again.

“I’m here, Omega.” The voice spoke again.

She turned toward the voice, blinking furiously to try to clear her vision. He was still out of focus, but the unmistakable shape of Kylo was there, standing behind glass, his palm pressed tight against it.

Why was he so far away?

“You’re in the hospital, Rey.” His voice was soothing, but she needed to smell him. Why couldn’t she smell him? Little by little she started to gain an understanding of her surroundings. All the beeps and whirs she was hearing were coming from the machines that she was hooked up to. Her arms and legs felt heavy, as if they were disconnected from the rest of her. There was a dull ache inside, where all the cramping had been centered during her heat.

_Her heat!_

It all came back in a rush, her last desperate attempts to fight through the pain while in a crumpled ball on Kylo’s floor. She felt the sting of tears threaten her face and she swore, forcing them away with a gasp.

She heard an exclamation of voices and turned to see Kylo arguing with the attendant. He was using his height to intimidate and she heard him, growling low in agitation. He suddenly grabbed the nurse’s badge and pulled, taking the poor male nurse right along with it, to the key scanner on the glass. The door whooshed open and suddenly he was there beside her. She could smell him again, only this time it was stronger than it has ever been. She could smell his emotions, rolling off of him in waves of concern and frustration. 

“I can smell you.” She breathed. “You smell different.”

Kylo leaned forward, allowing her to nuzzle into his scent glands. It was so much more intense and she shivered at the raw power of him. “The blockers are gone.” He murmured. “And you have finished your first heat. Everything will smell different to you now.”

She pulled on him, trying to get him even closer and he growled.

“Fuck it.” He rumbled and crawled into the hospital bed with her, gathering her up in his arms.

Rey nestled against his chest, reveling in the feeling of him without the distraction of her heat.

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I must have disappointed you.” She whispered into that little spot on his neck where his skin dipped into a small hovel below his Adam’s apple.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Rey.” He sighed. “It was my fault- I shouldn’t have left you. A brand new Omega shouldn’t be alone for something like that. _I’m_ sorry.”

She could taste his apology in his scent and she nuzzled against him, hoping he could sense her forgiveness. He must have, as he abruptly pulled tight against her, his tongue raving suddenly against her own scent gland. There was a sudden rush of arousal as he did and she knew immediately that he could taste it as he tightened, groaning above her.

“Promise me, Rey.” He murmured lightly, ticking her skin with his breath. “Promise that if you choose to share your next heat, you choose me. No other Alphas- only me.” He groaned, pressing into her and Rey gasped, finally feeling the hardness of him against her. He felt huge.  “Promise me.” She could sense his desperation in his scent, a nearly choking sensation of want.

“I promise.”Rey answered and Kylo hummed in pleasure. She gasped as he pressed a light kiss into her gland and gave a slight jolt of his hips so she could feel him again, hard and ready for her.

“Hey!”  A voice broke through their moment and Kylo pulled away to turn around. “You can’t be in there with her.”

“She is m-“ Kylo started, before cutting himself off and removing himself from the bed. “You’re right. _Sorry_.”

“You bring in an unconscious Omega _mid heat_ to my hospital and demand we quarantine her. You fight off half a lobby of challenging Alphas. You demand no Alphas be allowed near her to treat her, despite the fact that all the staff here is on blockers. You demand that we station a _fucking_ guard outside her door. All so you can break your own rules as soon as she opens her eyes?” Rey turned to look to see someone, short in stature and in a white lab coat laying into Kylo.

“Who is she to you again, Kylo?” The voice demanded.

“Nobody.” He growls, flinging the door open and leaving Rey alone in her glass box. She heard the outside door to her room slam and Rey furrowed her brow at his temper. The figure in the lab coat made a knowing hum and let themselves into Rey’s cube with their badge.

“Ms. Jakkuson.”  The voice addressed her now.

Rey focused on the small figure before her, noticing for the first time that it was a woman. She was shorter than Rey with her brown hair set in a braid and her striking dark eyes set on Rey. There was something familiar about her eyes, but Rey was too exhausted to place it.

“I’m Dr. Organa, Chief of Staff here at Alderan Medical.”

Rey paused, recognizing the name of the hospital. It was a place for the celebrities to hide away and rehab or for politicians to get expensive surgeries. She didn’t belong here; it was way above her pay grade.

“I can’t be here.” Rey stammered, moving to get up. The room suddenly spun and she felt herself being pressed firmly back into her bed.

“I don’t think so.” Dr. Organa muttered. “You still have at least one more day to restabilze. You were lucky Kylo found you when he did, otherwise you’d be here for longer.”

“Could I have died?” Rey asked horrified.

The doctor peered at Rey over the rims of her square shaped glasses. “You really are a brand new Omega, aren’t you? Kylo wasn’t lying.”

“I’ve always thought I was a Beta until recently.”  Rey admitted.

“That must have been quite a surprise.” Dr. Organa chuckled.

“That’s an understatement.” Rey smirked.

“Well, little Omega. You can’t die just from not fulfilling a heat. You could have died from starvation, dehydration, or blunt trauma received during the seizures, however.”

Rey sat back, her face scrunched into one of confusion. “How long have I been here?” She asked.

Dr. Organa pulls Rey’s chart from the foot of the bed and flipped through the pages. “Kylo brought you in Tuesday afternoon. It’s Friday.”

“I’ve been out for 4 days?” Rey responded incredulously.

“Medically induced, mind you.” Dr. Organa spoke. She slowly pulled over a chair and sat. “We had to sedate you- not an ideal way to get an Omega through a heat, but it worked. Kylo couldn’t help you and he refused to let anyone else near you.”

“Did he really fight off half a lobby?” Rey asked.

“He did. I don’t know what he was thinking, bringing an Omega in through the main entrance. Especially one that smelled as desperate in heat pheromones as you did.” Dr. Organa raised an eyebrow. “It was like a pack of snarling wolves in there for awhile. So how do you know Kylo Ren anyway?”

Rey blushed. “We’re colleagues.  I work with him at the Academy.”

Dr. Organa leaned back in her chair with a smile, studying Rey. “Fascinating. What do you teach?”

“I’ve taken over the Mechanics and Engineering classes.” Rey admitted proudly. Dr. Organa coughed suddenly, quickly standing and turning away from view.

“Dr. Organa, are you ok?” Rey asked gently.

The doctor was still a moment before turning around again and giving Rey a soft smile.”I’m fine, my dear.” She made another couple of notes in Rey’s chart. “And are you and Kylo more than just colleagues?”

Rey’s face flamed as she thought back, the memory of him holding her in the dark, fucking her with the dildo as she gasped and groaned against him simmered to the surface of her mind.  “I don’t see how that relates to my medical information.” Rey flushed.

Dr. Organa gave her a look over glasses before humming and scratching more notes into Rey’s chart.

“I’m recommending you start your suppressants today, so you can walk out of this hospital tomorrow with no one the wiser. It hides your scent and designation. The suppressants last for three months, then your body will need to go through another heat.” Dr. Organa was very thorough as she explained things to the new Omega. “Some Omegas think they can keep popping the suppressants  to skip their heats, but they are causing themselves long term harm that way. Don’t be one of those people. The dose I’m prescribing you is higher than standard for Omega suppressants. If your scent _preheat_ was enough to have an effect on my son, you’re going to need something with a bit more ‘oomph’.” Dr. Organa chuckled.

“Your son?” Rey questioned, her face scrunched in confusion again.

“My son. A strong Alpha like his father. You call him Kylo.”  With that Dr. Organa winked and let herself out of the room with Rey staring gobsmacked where she had left. 

An hour later a clean smelling Beta arrived with a smile and a little plastic cup of pills. Her suppressants. She took them in one swallow and sat back, staring at the walls as the Beta left. She was bored. There wasn’t even a TV in this quarantine room and her phone was probably dead and still at Kylo’s place. She was literally alone with her own thoughts; that was the _worst_.

Maybe she should just sleep instead.

But she wasn’t tired. Rey sighed. Thirty minutes later she had counted all the squares on the ceiling and was slowly going verifiably insane; she had to get out of here. The oxygen tubes under her nose were the easiest to remove, then she pulled on the device taped to her finger. The machine started going off with the loss of her pulse, an issue that Rey hadn’t thought about until now. She felt around for the next tube, realizing that she was hooked up to a catheter and IV, the tubes well inserted into her body.

Well _fuck_ , now she was stuck alone in here with all the infernal beeping. She was trying to unhook things so she could  take her catheter bag and IV with her when  Kylo strode back into the room, his hand stuffed his pockets and his large shoulders hunched.  He paused when he caught sight of her clutching her bag of pee.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He sounded surprised.

“I need to get out of here.” Rey answered.

“Everything ok?” Kylo furrowed his brow. She could sense his concern in his scent.

“I’m going crazy.” Rey glowered. “I’m counting the ceiling tiles here, Kylo. Plus the longer I stay here, the higher the bill goes and I already know I can’t afford a stay here.”

“Your bill is covered.” Kylo murmured.

“I’m not your charity.” Rey fights. “Or your mothers.”

“She told you.” He growled. Rey could sense spikes of agitation.

“She did.”

“You’re no charity of hers.” Kylo argued. “It’s an Omega thing. All your needs are to be taken care of.”

“Will I always feel how frustrated you are? I’m assuming you’re always pissed off for some reason or another.” Rey stuck her chin out at him. “I have no need for all your negativity seeping into my emotions.”

Kylo smirked, leaning against the glass panel and crossing his arms. “You will for awhile longer. You scented me pretty thoroughly during your heat. It will fade.”

Rey couldn’t help the blush as she remembered her behavior. It wasn’t her fault.

_It was just her biology._

“C’mon. Let’s get you out of here.” Kylo grinned. “No one should have to count ceiling tiles.” He waggled a badge, the male nurse’s face waving at Rey and she couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped her chest. She could feel Kylo again, a sudden warmth of feeling at her joy. It was a feeling from him that she couldn’t place into words, but it seemed to flow over in an overwhelming rush before he stoppered it.

He let himself in to her quarantine cube, punching the power buttons on the machines and he quickly removed her IV. He raised an eyebrow in question as he gestured to her catheter and she nodded. His hands disappeared under her gown and he expertly removed the catheter as well.

“How do you know how to do that?” Rey marveled. 

“You met my mother.” He muttered as he washed his hands. “Do you think she let me become an adult without some sort of attempt at medical school?”

Rey chuckled.  “She is definitely a strong willed woman.”

“Understatement of the century. They call her the General around here. ” Kylo answered. He shrugged off his hoodie, handing it to her. Rey glanced down at her less than alluring paper thin gown and took it gratefully. She pulled it over her shoulders, unable to hold back the sigh of contentment as his scent surrounded her.

She was well and truly in over her head.

The sweatshirt was huge on her, the sleeves sliding well past her fingertips and the bottom hem practically reaching her knees.

“You need pants.” Kylo noted with a frown as he gave her a once over. “Let’s go. And stay behind me.” There was a half hearted command in his order but Rey paid no attention. She was just anxious to be free of her literal glass prison. She followed him out of the quarantine cube and Rey takes a few lungfuls of non sterilized air. She was grateful that Kylo’s scent was already surrounding her like a warm blanket as it kept her from being overwhelmed; she could smell so many people now. Alphas and Betas left their scents smeared everywhere.

She let out a squeak as Kylo suddenly opened a door and pushed her through it. “Stay here.” He ordered, closing the door on her as he took off down the hall. He left her in a supply closet. Rey peered through the small glass window, ducking her head from view as staff passed. She darted out of the way as Kylo snuck quickly back in the room. He held a couple of shrink wrapped items and Rey bit back a smile as she saw he had brought her a pair of scrubs and flip flops.

“It’s amazing what they have in the staff vending machines.” He chuckled and Rey pulled up the scrub pants, lacing them tight. She slipped on the sandals and looked at him, unprepared for the way he was looking back at her. His dark eyes seemed to simmer with a low heat and Rey’s throat suddenly itched as he took a step towards her, shoulders dipping with a predatory slink. She couldn't tell if the waves of arousal that flooded through her was her own or if she was reading Kylo's.

“I need to scent you.” He rumbled. “If you want to leave this hospital with me, I need to make sure no one stops us on the way out, distracted by your…” He waves his hand, gesturing to her scent glands.

“I’m on suppressors.” Rey countered.

“Only just.” Kylo argued. “You still smell like…” He took another step closer before shaking his head.

“Smell like what?” Rey pressed. The tips of Kylo’s ears reddened.

“Smell like a new Omega, needing her first knot.” He finished, stepping into her space with that Alpha swagger. Rey gasped as he lifted her, guiding her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let out a slight ‘oof’ as he turned her against an empty wall. “Easier angle.” He muttered, tugging the zipper of his sweater down her chest slightly. She didn’t have time to process his actions before his was at her neck nipping her scent glands lightly with his teeth to stimulate her glands. Rey couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that escaped her as he pushed his shaggy mop of black hair against her, rubbing his neck into hers. She had done this to him at the start of her heat, mixing her scent into him and now he was reciprocating.

Her breathing quickened as he repeated the gesture, groaning and nipping her skin on the other side. Kylo’s hands came to grab her behind her shoulders, clutching her closer as he breathed her in. She could feel him harden between her legs and Rey pressed a nip of her own into the gland closest to her mouth. She writhed slightly against the wall as his fingers brushed over her mating gland, making her gasp. IT was all she could do but to clutch her Alpha as he nuzzled into her neck, scenting her as his.

“Do you remember your promise, Omega?” He asked, his lips dragging slightly over her skin.

“Yes, Alpha.” She answered.

“Good.” Kylo’s chest rumbled as he spoke. He slowly released her, letting her feet settle on the ground before he stepped back away from her. There was a cocky smirk pulled into his face and Rey could feel him, a sudden jolt of possessive pride as he looked at her.

 _Mine_.

She could practically smell the thought on him.

“You smell like me now.” He confirmed. “We should be able to get you out of here with any other Alphas sniffing around. The staff here have blockers, but patients and their families don’t- so at least now there won’t be a problem.”  

“Does this mean you can now sense my emotions?” Rey questioned. The thought of Kylo being able to read her so easily was unnerving. There were times being around him evoked feelings in her that she didn’t understand.  

Kylo was silent for a moment, studying her. “You’re embarrassed to so emotionally vulnerable.” He stated; he was reading her emotions, not asking her a question.

There was no point in lying. Rey nodded. “I deserve to be able to keep my secrets.”

“As do I.” Kylo pointed out. “But it will fade.” He swung the door open and poked his head down the hallway. “We’re clear, let’s bail.”

Rey followed closely behind him as he pulled her down the hall. His hand was warm, the surface rough in places and the sheer size of it made her own feel miniscule in proportion. They were nearly at a side exit, when they heard a throat clear, the sound echoing in the empty hallway. Kylo froze and Rey tucked herself behind him.

“Where are you taking my patient?” Rey recognized Dr. Organa’s voice.

“Out. She’s not in heat anymore and you’ve given her suppressants.” Kylo pressed.

“One dose, Kylo. You know it’s a daily intake.”

“I’ll pick up her prescription later.” He growled. “She wants to leave.”

“Do you, Rey?” Dr. Organa peered behind Kylo’s massive frame to catch Rey’s gaze. Rey notices now the resemblance in the eyes between Dr. Organa and the man standing before her.  The doctor’s eyes were soft, looking for reassurance and Rey nodded. “Would you at least sign some exit papers?” Dr. Organa relented, exasperation in  her voice. She could feel Kylo tense in front of her and Rey placed a hand on his low back; he seemed to relax slightly at her touch.

“I’ll sign my papers. I just want to go home.” Rey spoke up. She stepped out from behind Kylo and the doctor’s nose flared.

“You just had to scent her, didn’t you Kylo?” The doctor looked at Kylo incredulously.

“Did you want me to beat up half your lobby again?” He growled.

Dr. Organa sighed, shaking her head in defeat. “This way, Bonnie and Clyde.” Rey and Kylo followed her  down the corridors until they reached her office.

“Stay here a moment.” Kylo said quietly to Rey as he followed his mother inside her office, closing the door behind him.

Rey could feel an edge of anxiety heighten in Kylo’s chest, despite his best attempt to block her.

A man suddenly rounded a corner, shuffling down the hall and Rey edged herself against the wall. He looked normal enough, business casual and well groomed, but he still made her  nervous.  He spotted her and broke into a polite smile. “Do you know if Dr. Organa is in there? I need to speak to her about my mother’s operation.”

“She’s in there with someone.” Rey answered respectfully.

“Oh good, well at least I tracked her down. Do you know how hard it is to try to-“ The man paused abruptly as he got closer to Rey. His nostrils flared and he looked up at Rey, his pupils widening out to blacken his eyes.  “Omega?” He breathed wondrously.

_Shit._

“I can smell that Alpha all over you.” The man continued. “But he hasn’t even knotted you?? What’ s wrong with him? His claim is no good without his knot.” He edged closer to Rey, who shriveled up against the wall.

“I don’t want your knot, his knot, or anyone’s knot.” She hissed, glaring at the man. He paid her no attention.

“Oh little Omega, you’ll be begging for my knot.” He reached out to grab her and Rey felt a stab of panic. Where the fuck was Kylo?

As if on cue, Dr. Organa’s door burst open, with Kylo hot behind it. He immediately put himself between Rey and the other Alpha, his chest reverberating with a low growl. “I don’t care what business you think you have here today- you need to get the fuck out of here.”

The man sneered. “What kind of Alpha doesn’t knot his Omega?”

“The kind that will turn your face into an asshole if you don’t leave right now.” Kylo  threatened. Rey felt a slight tug on Kylo’s sweater and looked over to see the doctor pulling her into her office. Rey looked at the doctor and smiled gratefully, sliding herself into the office and Dr. Organa shut the door.

“Just stay in here for a minute dear. Let those Alphas swap knot sizes and just be done with it.” The doctor chuckled.

“Dr. Organa,” Rey started.

“Please, call me Leia.” She interrupted. Both of the woman grimaced at the shout and thud that sounded from the other side of the door.

“Thank you.” Rey smiled genuinely. “Leia. I can’t thank you enough for how kind you’ve been. Kylo said that Omegas are automatically insured, but you’ve still treated me so wonderfully.”

Leia peered at Rey from over her glasses. “Did he now? Well... we are happy to help.” Rey signed the papers that Leia had set in front of her and pocketed her suppressor prescription. “Get that filled tonight.” Leia instructed. “You need to make sure you don’t miss a dose, otherwise the Alphas will come sniffing around again.”

There was a thump that sounded from the hall and both Rey and Leia turned to see Kylo reenter, slightly disheveled looking.

“Kylo.” Leia’s tone was scolding.

“There seems to be a man in a nearby hospital room. He seems injured. Someone should tend to him.” Kylo stated nonchalantly. “Let’s go, Rey.”

Rey shot an apprehensive look at Leia, who had taken off her glasses and was rubbing into her eyeballs with her thumb and pointer finger in exasperation. “Is Kylo going to be in trouble for assaulting that man?” Rey asked nervously.

Leia shot her a appreciative smile. “Thankfully, for my son here, the law is on his side when it comes to defending his Omega. If you are willing to admit to such partnership, that is.”

“I would.” Rey agreed hurriedly. “I mean, he was protecting me.”

“Hmmm.” Leia answered , looking at Kylo who was suddenly interested in his feet. “Get out of here, you two. Before you tear down my hospital.” Kylo let a sheepish Rey out with a hand on the small of her back. “And Kylo?” Leia called after them. “Get your Omega her suppressors. And I’d like you to bring her over to the family house for dinner sometime.”

Rey felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck and she fought the urge to rub her mating gland as her and Kylo made their way out of the hospital. She felt her heart flopping in her chest and she wondered in the cause of was the delicious smelling Alpha who she had seemed to imprint on, body and soul.

Rey tried to ignore the strong feelings that were bursting from behind Kylo’s self control as he led her to his car.

It was hard to ignore them, as they very nearly were identical to her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who comments/kudos/subs!  
> It makes my heart blip everytime. 
> 
> I just love these too together. And Leia is my Miranda Priestly.
> 
>   
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! YEssss. THank you to every one who takes the time to read... kudos... or comment. I love you all!! 
> 
>  

The ride back in Kylo’s Silencer was strangely quiet. He stopped off at the local pharmacy to get her prescription then they continued the drive back to her place. She didn’t know that Kylo even knew where she lived. Yet there they were, staring at the apartment entrance together while Kylo shut off his car. Her car had already been brought back, parked neatly in its spot as if she had never left.

“Want to come in?” Rey asked softly. “I feel we need to talk.”  Kylo gave a shrug in response, but followed her out of the car and into her home. Rey had to smile at the sight of him looming in her tiny space. The man seemed like he didn’t fit easily anywhere.  She gestured to the futon and he made his way to the living space.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Rey called from over the kitchen counter.

“I’ll take some water.” He answered and Rey quickly filled two cups, handing him one while she joined him on the futon.

“Your place is small.” He remarked.

“Not everyone can afford vaulted ceilings and an open floor plan.” Rey teased.

“Your bed is in the same room as the kitchen.” Kylo retorted, sipping his water. “How much more open do you need?”

Rey chuckled and Kylo smirked. “No, you’re right. It doesn’t get much more open floor plan than this.”

“So what did you want to talk about?” Kylo’s voice was thick.

There were a multitude of possible questions that ran through Rey’s mind. The man sitting on the opposite end of the futon from her was practically a mystery; she had no clue how being an Omega worked and where the fuck do they go from here?

“You said you had a hard history with Omegas.” Rey started, remembering their conversation before the hospital. “Now that I myself am an Omega, I’d like to know what that means to you.”

Kylo shoots her a sideways glance before becoming fascinated with his water glass. “You waste no time, do you?” He grumbled.

“It’s the hardest question.” Rey answered. “I’d rather get it over with.”

She could swear she saw Kylo grimace. “Fine.” He muttered. “Omegas, not any one in particular, but in general, have practically destroyed my family.”

Rey felt shocked and she stared at Kylo, whose face was pulled into a frown as he studied the floor. “How so?”

 “My father used to teach in the very classroom you call your own.” Kylo continued softly. “He loved his students, loved teaching. And I had to destroy him. I was forced to turn him in to the authorities. Now he rots in prison.” Kylo’s fingers and knuckles were white as he clutched the empty glass he was holding.

“What did he do?” Rey breathed. Kylo shot her a dark look, full of agony and she could tell he was angry that she was making him relive something he had tried so hard to repress. “Kylo, it’s ok. You can tell me.”

“He was smuggling Omegas.” Kylo seethed. “He was a strong Alpha and could often sense Omegas before they presented. Seems I inherited that from him too.” Kylo snarled bitterly. “He was caught trying to cross country lines with three Omegas hidden in his truck.” Kylo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I was given the evidence and a choice, not that it fucking mattered in the end.”

“What do you mean?” Rey pressed gently, tears in her eyes.

“What I mean is that I did what was right by the law. I turned in my own father, destroyed his reputation, and tore apart my family. And it was for nothing. I did everything _he_ fucking asked of me, and I was still betrayed in the end.”

“Betrayed?” Rey wanted to take the semi shaking Alpha into her arms and comfort him. She wanted her scent to be as soothing to him as his was for her. She moved to reach for him, but stopped. “How were you betrayed, Kylo?” She asked, her voice soft.

“I was set up. I didn’t want to…” He whispered. He stared off into the fabric of her carpet, lost in his own memories.

“Kylo.” Rey scooted closer. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Kylo answered coldly and stood, closing down the conversation. “I shouldn’t have spoken as much as I have already.”  He walked his glass over to the kitchen and glanced at her front door. It was obvious that opening up was uncomfortable for him. “I should get going.”

“Kylo, wait!” Rey scrambled up after him, tripping over her futon and landing flat on her face. She heard a chuckle and then there were a pair of strong arms lifting her gently back to her feet.

“What is it?” He answered softly, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. “I don’t want to talk about my past anymore.”

Rey shook her head. “What... what are we? You and me?” She looked at him and he held her in his dark gaze, his face showing no emotion.

“What do you want us to be, Rey?” His voice was strained. “You always know how to ask the hard questions.”

“I didn’t get to where I am today by asking the easy ones.” Rey countered.  Kylo snorted a laugh through his nose as he pushed his hair away from his face again. “I- I don’t know what I want us to be. But I know I want it to be something.” Rey murmured

“How about, for now… “ Kylo tucked a finger under her chine. “We are just an Alpha and his Omega. We don’t need to figure out any other labels right now.”

Rey nodded. She could live with that.  

“And you’ll be nicer to me at work?” Rey offered, smirking slightly.

“We’ll see.” He gave her a sly smile. “I do have a reputation to uphold.”

He left, Rey listening to the purr of his engine as he drove away. She gazed around her little apartment, the space seeming even emptier without his presence. She had the weekend to get her things in order before.

She noticed a bag on the table, which hadn’t been there before. Kylo must have brought it in. She peeked inside, sighing in relief. Her phone, purse, and the binder she recognized as the one she had brought to Kylo for his classes were all nestled inside. There were also some bundled granola bars and bottled smoothies, a gesture that made something inside her heart warm.

Her Alpha would always take care of her.

But was he _her_ Alpha? Neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to put a label on this thing they were trying to work out. She put her smoothies in the fridge and turned on her phone, groaning as the notifications started to pour in. Finn had left at least a dozen texts and a handful of voicemails, all apologizing. There was one from Ms. Holdo, reminding her that she is covered with her heat leave and she was looking forward to having her back. There was one from an Omega health center and another from an unknown number.

She pulled out the book of their classes and Rey couldn’t help but grin a wide smile, lighting up her face. Kylo had continued the same lesson plans, only incorporating more chemistry into his own classes. But there was whole day where he allowed them lab time to work on her projects. Rey ignored the usual sarcastic remarks he scrawled on the pages; his actions spoke volumes.  She used his notes to base her plans for the next week, settling back on her futon with a smoothie and a smile.

* * *

 

Monday came around fast; she was more nervous about returning than she was starting her first day. She triple checked, making sure she had taken her daily suppressant, and packed her bag to go. She had yet to talk to Finn, still not ready to face him after she had screamed in his ear about wanting to fuck Kylo Ren. Her stomach flip flopped at the thought of the chemistry teacher as well. She couldn’t help the embarrassment she felt rolling in her gut as she recalled their last week together.

After someone had purchased a dildo and then fucked her with it, it was kind of hard to look at them the same.

She parked her car, giving a sideways glance at Kylo’s Silencer as she went into D Hall. There was still a good hour before classes started. Unlocking her door, she noticed that everything was exactly as she had left it. The lab time was well cleaned up after; Kylo knew well what he was doing.

Rey remembered what he had said about his father, how this was his father’s classes and she felt a sweep of guilt that she was intruding on something so close to his heart. It somewhat explained why he was defensive over this classroom in the very beginning. There was a knock on the door, then it swung open as Kylo entered.

“You do know how to knock!” Rey gasped and Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get used to it. It’s more satisfying when the walls shake.” He quickly took a few strides over to here, pulling her books from her arms and tossing them on her desk before stepping into her space. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest as he advanced, her mind flashing back to the visions of him above her, half naked and eyes dark with lust. Rey looked at him confused as he leaned over her, nose brushing gently against her scent glands. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, stepping back slightly. She could feel the blush in her face.

“Testing.” He answered softly.

“And? How do I smell?”

“Clean.” Kylo muttered, clearing his throat. “Beta clean. No Omega and my scent is gone.” He sounded disappointed.

“And that’s good, right? That’s what you wanted all along.” Rey challenged.

“Yes.” He answered gruffly. He went to step away from her but Rey grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, doing the same and bringing her nose over the glands at the crook of his neck. He allowed her and she swore she felt the ghost of his fingers on her hips as she tested him. He smelled clean as well, buts she could still smell his potent Alpha pheromones resting just below the surface. As if she could bite there to release them for herself. Her mouth watered slightly at the thought. Why did the scent of him still make her want to shudder against him and stroke the skin above the glands to stimulate them for more. She should be free of this now.

_Right?_

Reluctantly she pulled away, releasing his lab coat. He looked down at her, a question in his eyes.

“Nothing.” Rey answered, lying. He nodded, straightening his coat and went to leave.

“Thank you for covering my classes.” Rey called out. He stopped and tuned, flashing her a half smile.

“Fridays.” He said suddenly. “Fridays we should combine the classes that are working on labs so they can continue their projects.” He left then, slamming the door as his usual, but this time leaving a beaming Rey behind him.

Rey’s first class trickled in, the three students surprised to see her. Robert immediately looked guilty and Rey gave him a forgiving smile. She was also surprised how attentive they were and the notebook Kylo  left offered no clues to their change in behavior. Robert stalled by her desk after the bell rang.

“I wanted to say I’m so sorry, Miss Jakkuson. For that one morning.” He mumbled, his young face reddening in embarrassment.

“It’s not your fault Robert.” Rey smiled. “I shouldn’t have been here when I was at that level.”

“My dad asked me to give you this.” Robert placed a letter on her desk and Rey eyeballed it with a sense of dread. He looked up at her regretfully before bolting out of the room. Rey sat back at her desk and pulled out the letter gingerly; the paper reeked of Alpha pheromones. It was then as she wrinkled her nose in distaste that she realized it wasn’t just any Alpha that she wanted. It was a specific one; who happened to be across the hall. His clean, woodsy scent was one that seemed to light a fire inside of her. The one imbedded into the paper smelled more like burnt toffee and it was remarkably off putting.

She opened the letter, gingerly touching the edges of the paper, not wanting any of the scent to rub off on her. There wasn’t much to the letter; it had nothing really to do with the altercation with Robert.

There was just messy scrawl :

                **Next time you need a knot that bad, give me a call.**

Then the bastard listed his phone number and rubbed his scent all over it. Rey tossed it into the bin, but the scent still lingered. She needed to take it out and burn it somewhere.  There was a sudden clamoring outside her door and Rey watched in shock as Kylo burst in, followed by his B Block class. They all pushed in behind him and Rey smiled at their faces.

“They wouldn’t leave me alone about you.” Kylo grumbled, running his hand through his hair and then crossing his arms over his chest. “See? She’s fine. Everything’s back to normal.”

Rey answered the few questions honestly. Yes, she was back. Yes, she was just fine. Yes, she missed them. She glanced at Kylo who looked furious, until he gave her a secret wink.

“Is it true, you’re an Omega?” Someone asked. She could tell by their peers’ reactions that that was indeed the question on everyone’s mind. She could see Kylo tense in the corner of her eye, but she bravely approached the truth.

“I am, although I didn’t even know until last week.” She answered. The students tittered amongst each other for a few seconds.

“You let us know if you ever need protection, Miss Jakkuson.” One of the senior boys chimed up. There were a few agreements among the other boys and Rey blushed at the gesture.

“Thank you for your concern.” Rey smiled gently. “I am perfectly capable of handling things on my own.”

“Plus, she has Mr. Ren.” A girl chimed in.

“She does indeed.” Kylo loomed from the corner. “Now that you can see she is alive and well, I expect everyone back in their seats in the next sixty seconds, or its detention.”

“See you Friday for labs!” Paige called out and Rey hid her wide smile behind her palm as Kylo’s class filed out. He lingered behind, waiting until the door closed before he rounded on her, eyes sparkling.

“You’ve corrupted them all.” He teased. “They can’t even get through a lesson without someone asking about their lab project.”

Rey smiled. “I guess we make a good team.”

Kylo smirked. “I’m sure we will.” He turns to leave when his nose twitches and he whirls to her rubbish bin, sniffing like a hound dog. He pulls up the offending can, with a growl.

“Robert’s father thought he would send me a calling card of his scent.” Rey filled in. “It’s foul so I was going to take it out.”

“No matter.” Kylo tucked her can beneath his arm and headed to her door.  “I needed something to use as a starter to explode stuff for a demonstration.” He leaves with his traditional slam and Rey leans back, spinning in her chair slightly as she grins.

Kylo had to make a similar demonstration with his other classes, assuring them Rey was indeed back and in one piece. There was something playful in his eyes as he deposited her rubbish bin, now slightly charred, back onto her desk. She closed up her class at the end of the day and headed out to the parking lot where there were two familiar figures sitting on her car.

“Rey!” Finn ran up to her as she approached. He looked relieved to see her, his eyes warm with concern.

“Hey Finn.” She answered softly. She hugged her books close to her chest and Finn offered his arms for a hug. She stepped into his embrace easily, his familiar scent soothing to her bubbling emotions. 

“Thank God, you’re ok.” Finn assured, holding her by one arm over the shoulder. “I’m so sorry about what I said. You’re right- I don’t know what it’s like. Poe tried to fill me in, but-“

Rey looked up, seeing Poe sitting cautiously by her car. He holds up his hand in hello, his dark eyes slightly nervous.

“Rey!” He called out. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alight.” Rey answered, smiling.  “It wasn’t your fault. I had no idea I was just leaving my scent everywhere.”

“Can I?” Poe asked softly, gesturing to her.

“Sure.” Rey answered. She was confident that Poe would never hurt her.

All three of them watched the situation intensely as Poe walked over to where Finn and Rey were standing. Finn seemed nervous as Poe leaned to Rey, who froze as his nose came warily close. He backed away immediately, a grin breaking out on his face.

“We’re good.” He cheers. “She just smells ordinary. Beta.”

Finn seemed to relax in relief as he hugged Poe. “Thank God my boyfriend doesn’t want to have sex with my best friend anymore.”

“Sorry, Rey.” Poe blushed. “Finn is kind of it for me.”

“No complaints here.” Rey grinned. She unlocked her car and threw her stuff inside.

“Especially when you have an Alpha like Ren.” Finn teased.

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed.

“Wait, are you really with Ren?” Poe  looked bewildered.

“Kinda.” Rey admitted. “I still don’t know what we are.”

“Huh.” Poe ran a hand through his dark curls. “I would have never thought that Ren would be with another Omega after…” He trailed off, looking embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Rey felt a cold freezing through her spine, as if she was hit by a lightning burst of ice. Kylo had been with another Omega. It was something she had been curious about, but having it confirmed made that cold, trickling ice through her nerves. It was jealousy.

She was jealous over Kylo having had been with another Omega.

_Mine._

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear out the territorial Omega instincts. He wasn’t with that Omega anymore; he was with Rey. Kind of, at least. She looked back towards the school, an unexpected urge to run back into his room and restake her scent on him as much as possible.

“Rey?” Finn’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Rey, you ok?”

“Yea.” She turned back to the boys and smiled.

“There’s no football practice today.” Finn declared. “You want to go to Takodana and have some happy hour grub? You can tell me all about your new life as an Omega.”

 Rey considered it for a moment. There was nothing else on her schedule for today and it would good to catch  up with Finn and smooth things over with them.  “Ok. Let’s go.” She drove herself over, while Finn and Poe took Poe’s Exwing.  Takodana was relatively quiet and they were able to grab a corner booth, ordering a few rounds and some greasy, half price bar food. Rey dug into her beer and chips with dip immediately, her appetite still ravenous from being on an IV all week.

“So, Rey.” Finn questioned from around a hot wing. “What was it like, your heat?”

“Finn!” Poe punched him lightly in the shoulder. “You can’t just ask her that! And not over food!” He hisses with clenched teeth.

Rey laughed at Finn’s horrified expression. “It’s ok. I don’t mind.”

Poe whirled around, his eyes twinkling. “Really? Then tell us, what was it like?” He asked eagerly.  Finn shot him a look. “What?” Poe asked defensively. “I’ve never been with an Omega, Rey is the first one I’ve even met!”

“If you’ve watched Omega porn you pretty much know what goes on.” Rey shook her head in exasperation and both the men blushed. “I’m not giving you all the dirty details. You can look those up for yourselves.” Rey chewed for a minute, contemplating. “What I can tell you is that it is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. My body goes through spasms of intense pain and if I don’t get relief, I get seizures and black out. It’s not just all fun and orgasms and shit. It really is fucking inconvenient.”

“Did you really black out?” Finn asked anxiously. His eyes were wide as he stared at Rey, his fingers still drizzled in buffalo sauce. 

“I did.” Rey threw a wet wipe at him and smiled, sipping her beer. “I ended up at the hospital. They ended up sedating me for the remainder of my heat. Not ideal- but it worked.” Rey shrugged her shoulders 

“You were in the hospital?” Both Finn and Poe exclaimed. 

“Keep it down you too!” Rey shushed then. “I didn’t have a choice, ok?” 

“What, Kylo didn’t...?” Poe made a rude gesture with this hands, then popped open his fist like a knot. 

Rey’s face flamed. “No. He didn’t. He was on blockers.” 

Poe whistled lowly. “Damn- I knew being with an Omega really fucked him up before, but I had no clue it was this bad. Not many Alphas out there would block themselves from an Omega in heat. Plus blockers fucking suck. Makes your nose burn.” Poe wrinkled his nose.

Rey felt that twinge in her chest again. “What other Omega?” She asked, her voice calm but suddenly chilly.

“Oh, shit.” Poe stared at her. “I fucked up again, didn’t I?” Poe sighed. “I’ve known Kylo for ages. My mom and his mom were friends before I was born or something.” Poe shrugged. “But it’s really not my business to tell.” 

“But you’ll tell _me_ later, right?” Finn cut in. “I mean I used to work with him at First Order Academy so I know a little.”

Poe smirked looking back and forth between the two companions. “As if I don’t know that as soon as someone tells _you_ anything, you go flitting over to this one.” He jammed a thumb in Rey’s direction. “And spill the beans every time!”

“It’s true.” Rey and Finn said at the same time and all three of them erupted in laughs. It felt good; it felt normal, to just be hanging out with friends at a bar. She needed the feeling that even though her whole existence has changed, her world embraced her just the same as always. They finished up their food with light chatter and Poe and Finn said their farewells as they left, leaving Rey with some peace and another beer.

She sipped her beer and continued looking over lesson plans when her phone went off, the buzz indicating she had a text. She peered at the screen in confusion at the unknown number.

                **< 4262367656>  
                Hey. **

She was trying to place the number when it went off again.

                **< 4262367656>  
                It’s Kylo. Save my number.**

She couldn’t help the smile that grazed over her face as she saved his contact before typing her reply.

** <Rey>    
                How’d you get my number? Stalker. **

** <Kylo>  
                It’s not stalking. You wrote it on your hospital forms. **

** <Rey>**  
           **You’re impossible.**  
  
** <Kylo>**  
 **But you knew that already.**

Rey quickly gathered her stuff and paid her tab, heading back out to her car. Her hands were full as she unlocked her door, but she felt her phone buzz again in her pocket. She whipped it out, grinning as she figured it Kylo with some sort of sassy remark.

Instead, her face fell, eyebrows scrunching as she read over the newest text, trying to make sense of it.

 

 ** < _BLOCKED >  
_****I know who you are, Omega. Stay away from Kylo Ren.**  
            **He’s nothing but danger for you.**  
 **And he belongs to me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKokokok... I want to make something clear before I'm buried beneath a bunch of angry guesses. 
> 
> Kylo is definitely not mated, you are free to check/carress/ogle his sculpted backside where his gland is for proof. No marks. 
> 
> Next chapter, coming sooner than you think. 
> 
>  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS?!? Back to back chapters? 
> 
> GASP! What's the occassion you ask?
> 
> It's my birthday!! It hasn't been the best day, but I wanted to push out another chapter as a surprise! Then back to regular almost weekly updates lol. I don't write as fast as I wish I could. <3
> 
> I hope you all have had a wonderful day!! 
> 
>  

 

The weeks seemed to pass as a steady flow. Rey lived for routine, it was comfortable and reliable and she had never been happier than when she finally settled into hers. She ignored the threatening text she had gotten, figuring it was just a prank. Her and Kylo found that after overcoming their initial hurdle of awkward contact, they could be somewhat flirtatious towards each other. She rather enjoyed his cutting dry humor, which was always as quick as a whip. She wasn’t sure what pleased him so much about her, but she would often find his eyes cast in her direction, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes or a slight tug of the corner of his mouth.  Their combined lab classes on Friday were a huge hit for both classes and Kylo and Rey presented it as an official weekly program to Mr. Lucas. He approved readily, with a smile directed at Rey when Kylo left his office in a pleasant mood.

“That never happens.” Amilyn had told her later. “You are good for him.”

Rey had taken time out of her schedule to visit an Omega Health Center, learning all about her biology and designation. She had known that Omegas were still being oppressed and victimized, but she had no clue of the extent it still reached. She learned about her heats and how woefully she was unprepared for her first one; how dangerous it had been to just present herself in an Alpha’s bed. It was then that she learned how incredible Kylo’s self control was and the fact that he had tried to empower her on her own, give her back her choice made her forgive him of his first few impressions.

She had made sure to bring back with her updated medical procedures and pamphlets for the school office, something Nurse Rose was incredibly grateful for.

“You have no idea how embarrassed I was to give you decades old information.” Rose had admitted when Rey present them. “This is exactly what we needed.”

Finn and Poe were growing even closer, spending most of their evenings together and Rey was happy for them, encouraging Finn to give Poe his time. Poe was however, officially invited to one of their drunk movie nights and the three of them had gotten ridiculously smashed on Poe’s cocktail, something with questionable mixtures of armaretto, rum, and triple sec, and they had belted out the entirely of Moulin Rouge by the time it was over. He promised to join them again soon, but also wanted to make sure Finn and Rey still got their friend time in.

 

* * *

 

 

It was another Monday morning when Rey parked her car in the lot. She glanced to where Kylo parked, as always, noting his early arrival as well. She had an idea she wanted to present him and she hoped he was in a good mood.

She rapped on his door and smiled at the light grumble from the other side.

“Hey.” She said, walking into his class. He was seated at his desk, leaning back in his chair, his large feet propped on the surface and crossed at the ankles. A large book was in his lap and he glanced up at her as she entered.

“Rey.”  He glanced back to his book. “What can I do for you?”

“I have a proposal for you.” She started. “About our joined lab class.”

He tossed his book on his desk, taking down his feet and swiveling his chair to face her. Kylo crossed his arms over his chest and he stared at her, his lips moving together in a soft scrunch as he waited for her to continue. Rey tried not to get distracted by the length of his legs and the fact she could see his socks peeking out from below the hem. Ever since she had shared his bed, something in her wanted to strip him naked, the professor look was too formal and had way too many clothes.

“The Skywalker Center is holding a special exhibit for the sciences and both engineering and chemistry have significant representation.” Rey started. She noticed the way his eyes flashed at the mention of the Skywalker name, how his shoulders tensed and his jaw twitched. Despite his irritation, she continued. “I think our joint class would benefit from a field trip. I would be happy to arrange it all, I would just ask you chaperone with me.”

“Of course you would.” Kylo snorted, swiveling away. “The Skywalker’s.” He said the name with such disdain Rey was startled. “The Skywalker’s need to stop dumping their money where it doesn’t belong.”

“The Skywalker’s own this school.” Rey stated calmly. “They’re a family of great history.”

Kylo scoffed. “Great history? Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“What do you have against the Skywalker’s?” Rey argued.

Kylo wasn’t looking at her. She could nearly smell his anger as he glared off at the room. “I’ll go.” He answered, his mouth clenching. “Arrange it.”

“Kylo…” She started.

“Not now, Omega.” He answered firmly, swiveling his chair around to face his desk, effectively dismissing her. She swallowed her spike in irritation and left, heading to Mr. Lucas’ office to start the process for the field trip.

She tried to ignore the bristly way Kylo had reacted this morning; it certainly was not what she was expecting. Why would he have such a problem with the Skywalker family? The name was well known, well respected in the area. They were an incredibly wealthy family and a frequent benefactor to the schools and hospitals in the area. They even had their own research center, where they contributed money and resources to help progressive movements throughout the world. It was because of their work that they were able to develop a lot of the formulas used for modern Omega suppressants, their research still exploring for improvements. It was rare to find someone who had an issue with them- which Kylo definitely did. At least he was still amiable to the field trip, which was quickly approved by Mr. Lucas. She gave Kylo his half of the permission slips to pass out after reserving their time at the Skywalker Center. He took them with a frown, leaving to slam the door in her face.

There was a hot coffee, just the way she liked it, on her desk the next morning, a post note saying ‘Sorry- I’m an ass’ stuck to the top. She smirked while drinking it sending him a quick text.

** <Rey>  
                       Thanks for the coffee, you ass. **

Her phone buzzed immediately in reply.

** <Kylo>  
                      Don’t get used to it. **

** <Rey  
                      If you had to give me a coffee every time you were an ass, I’d own half a Starbucks by now.**

** <Kylo>  
                      Like I said. **

** <Rey>  
                     You’re on the right track to owing me another coffee. **

** <Kylo>  
                     It’ll be on your desk tomorrow. **

There was a coffee waiting for her the next day and the day after that until it just became part of the routine, each day featuring a different post it note. Rey had started saving them: ‘Do you know how much sugar is in this?’, ‘Why do you put up with me?’, ‘Enjoy your C8H10N4O2.’. Her favorite one, which she had saved inside her teaching folder was a simple ‘It’s becoming too easy to start each morning thinking of you.’

The morning of the field trip, Rey could tell Kylo was an anxious bundle of nerves. He dealt with it with his short temper, lashing out at the bus driver for being late, shouting at one of his students who was talking out turn and slamming his fist into various surfaces. Rey rubbed her temples in exasperation; he was worse than the children sometimes. She waited patiently until all the classes were loaded on the bus and she addressed them with a smile.

“I’m so happy we all get to get out of the classroom and do something fun. You are all upperclassmen, so I expect nothing but the best behavior out of all of you. I’m going to leave you all on this bus for a few moments and if I hear of any trouble you will all spend the rest of the day cleaning the chemistry supplies with Kylo.”

There were several groans, and then students immediately shushing each other as Rey left the bus in search of her surly colleague. She found him in her classroom of all places, nearly vibrating with tension as he fiddled with the welding supplies.

“Are you going to be ok?” She asked softly. “I won’t force you to go if you think it’d be best.”

He looked at her, his face twisted into something broken and his wide brown eyes out of place on his usually scowling face.

“Come here, Kylo.” She ordered.

He obeyed, his feet shuffling towards her as he ran his hand through his hair, eyes set on the floor.  What a switch in their dynamic. Rey felt a slight thrill of having him follow her command and she strode up to meet him, throwing her arms around his neck. He tensed for a minute against her then relaxed with a shudder, his arms coming around to hold her.

“Whatever is holding you in the past Kylo, it’s ok.” She murmurs against his neck. She rubs gently on his scent  glands with the lightest touch of her thumbs and he tightens his grasp on her. His hands come down to settle on her hips and he pulls her tight into him, his chest purring slightly.

“Stay with me.” He groans lightly into her hair. “I’ll go wherever you want today, just stay close. Please.”

How could she say no?

“I’m here, Kylo.” She answered, nuzzling him. She felt him swallow hard, the muscles in his neck tightening as he did. He nodded gently before releasing her.

“Let’s go.” He rumbled. “Before our students think we’re in here fucking.”

Rey gasped and swatted him with the back of her hand, smiling at the chuckle she earned. He caught her hand, intertwining their fingers and her heart did a little flip as she marveled at the way he completely enveloped her own. She led him out of the classroom, not even bothering to release his hand when they were eyesight of the bus and its passengers. She ignored the pointed glances and whispers from the students as Kylo took the front seat, nearly pulling Rey down to sit in his lap as he released her hand.

The Skywalker Center was about a thirty minute drive and Kylo kept finding ways to touch her, the sheer amount of contact was driving Rey crazy. She wanted to crawl up on his lap, press him up against the dirty bus window and give his mouth a thorough ravaging. She still wondered why he didn’t kiss her weeks ago when she was in heat; a part of her was afraid of be rejected again. Instead she kept still, shuddering lightly when his hand slipped under the fabric of her shirt at the small of her back, his fingertips skimming the surface of her skin.

He crawled over her in order to stand as they pulled into the Center parking lot, presenting her with a face full of his pants as he passed and she resisted the urge to lean forward and mouth over where she knew he rested beneath the fabric.

“Ok, kids.” He called out over the tittering students as the bus parked. “Listen up!”

Rey grinned at the command in his voice. Alpha was back.

“You are all old enough to know to not get into shit or cause problems. You all know how to respectful representatives of your Academy, which I don’t need to remind you is practically owned by the Skywalker’s. So listen to your tour guides, ask lots of questions because you bet your ass there will be a quiz I’m going to make later.” Both teachers smirked at the resounding groans.

They split up the students, mixing up the classes again, into groups of 5, sending them each through the exhibit with a tour guide. They waited until all the students had filed away in the various lines before they entered the building for themselves.

One of the guides, a young Beta woman, blushed as soon as she saw Kylo.  

“Omg, you’re really here.” She flushed. Rey looked over at Kylo in confusion, trying to ignore the urge to throw her arms and legs around him and glare at the guide.

_Mine._

“You must be mistaken.” He said gruffly, looking everywhere but at the woman’s face.

“No. I’m not.” She said smugly. Kylo fidgeted, incredibly uncomfortable. “I know you go by Kylo Ren now and that’s on the paperwork. Don’t worry- I’m a huge fan of your work.” She fawned and Kylo’s jaw clenched, his hands fisting.

_Goes by what now?_

Rey saved that nugget of info for later and looped her hand through Kylo’s elbow, in an attempt to rescue him. “Let’s go Kylo. We don’t need a guide.” She led him away and could tell when he relaxed, his entire body seemed to shiver and the tension slowly dissipated.

“I’m sure you now have questions for me.” Kylo muttered anxiously.

She did, about a million of them. But that wasn’t going to get her anywhere when he was in this kind of mood.       

“Of course I do.” She answered honestly and Kylo started tensing again. “But its for you to tell me when you’re ready. I won’t press you for answers you don’t want to give.” Kylo paused, stopping their walk through the Center. He reached for hand,  looping their fingers together as he brought the back of it to his mouth, kissing the surface with a whisper of a kiss.

“Thank you.” He breathed gratefully. Rey flashed him her scrunched smile and squeezed his hand.

They explored the Center that way, hand in hand. He seemed distracted, always looking over his shoulder or around the corner as he shuffled nervously. He did his best though, pointing out a lot of the exhibits and explaining a variety of the experiments. Rey was surprised by the sheer amount of knowledge that Kylo seemed to have on a variety of topics, listening with rapt attention as they made their way through the presentations. They ran into groups of their students, Kylo grilling them on what they have been studying and observing. Rey noticed that he still refused to release her hand, even when one of the students pointed it out point blank.

“Oooh. You’re holding hands!” She had squealed and Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Ms. Jakkuson has the tendency to wander off.” He grumbled. “I’m saddled with the responsibility of ensuring her safety.“

“Yea, sure Mr. Ren.” The student answered in sarcastic belief before heading off to look at the engineering hall.

“I don’t think she believed you.” Rey remarked playfully.  Kylo shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he released her had. She missed its contact immediately. They went through the rest of the exhibit together, Kylo still seeming to glance over his shoulder for ghosts. His hands seemed to find a way to touch her constantly, a hand at the small of her back, fingertips grazing of the curve of a hip, pinky coming up to rest against her smaller hand. It was driving her crazy in the very best way.

They reconvened with their classes, meeting in the center’s cafeteria for lunch. Rey excused herself after everyone was settled, needing to use the bathroom. She followed the restroom signs through a few wide and empty halls before she found the facilities using the quickly. Getting back proved more difficult and she found herself getting turned around. She took another side hall, finding herself down a forgotten wing of the center, the rooms and offices dark and unused. She turned another corner and stopped, a giant blown up photo marking the hall at its intersection. She gasped, immediately recognizing the sullen figure in the frame. It was impossible not to; it was the same shaggy hair, same long nose, same smattering of markings across the same scowling face. 

The inscription off to the side read ‘Ben Solo heads the Omega health team at the Skywalker Research Center’. 

_Ben Solo?_

“Rey?” She heard a familiar voice call out and turned to see Kylo striding over to her, that lazy smile appearing on his face as he spotted her; she had come to love that smile. He froze when he saw her standing in front of his photo. “Fuck!” He yelled into the empty hall. “I knew I shouldn’t have fucking agreed to this fucking field trip!” He whirled around, taking off; she didn’t need her Omega senses to tell her that her Alpha was furious.

“Kylo!” She called after him but he didn’t stop. “Wait!” Rey ran after him grabbing his hand when she had caught him. He tried to pull away, but she refused, pulling him to the nearest door, opening it and slamming them both inside.

“Rey?” Kylo asked quietly.

Rey blushed , clearing her throat slightly.  They were ensconced in darkness now and she reached out, her hand finding the firm planes of his chest. It echoed and she felt even more heat rise to her face.

“Why did you stuff us in a broom closet?” He asked.

“I thought this was an empty room.” Rey answered, chewing her lip.

“Indeed.” Kylo responded dryly.

“Just… hold still.” Rey insisted.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere.” He grumbled. “I’m fairly certain there’s a mop trying to get to third base back there.”

Rey reached out, pulling him against her. He resisted at first then allowed her to snake her arms around his broad waist. He wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his head on top of hers.

“You think you can just keep hugging me whenever I get upset? “ He mumbled, squeezing her close.

“It’s working, isn’t it?” Rey fought, nuzzling her nose against his chest, earning her a rumble.

“Shut up.” He answered.

She held him, there in the quiet of the supply closet. She leaned up, rubbing her nose against where she knew  his scent glands were. His scent pulsed headily there and she wanted to scratch and bite there to release it, to fill her mouth and nose with it. He groaned and she felt him do the same, nudging her neck with his long nose, only his lips clamped around her scent gland and he sucked there readily. His arms tightened around her as she weakened against him. She could feel the heavy Alpha length of him harden against her and she whimpered.

“Kylo.” She whispered.

He hummed in response, his tongue laving over her skin.

“It doesn’t matter who you are to me. Kylo, Ben, it doesn’t matter right now. You are mine. _My Alpha_ , that’s all that I care about.”

“Rey.” He rasped. “I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything. But-“

“It’s ok. You will tell me when you’re ready.” Rey soothed.    

“Fuck, _Rey_.” He groaned.

They could have stayed in the broom closet for hours, but time tugged on both of their sense and he slowly released her. She swore she felt the press of a kiss on the top of her head.

“Thank you.” He mumbled. “The fact that you can so easily affect my moods is proof that- that-“

“That what?” She asked.

He opened the door, light beaming in to illuminate his smirking face. “That you are meant for me, Omega.”

 The field trip overall was a success and both classrooms were an excited happy bunch as they traveled home. Kylo pulled Rey’s hand into his during the ride home, leaning back against the bus window and closing his eyes.

She didn’t let go.

After the field trip Rey noticed Kylo’s increased affection. Any change he had to touch her back, grab her hand, thumb over her scent gland, he took it and Rey was going mad with want. She secretly counted down the days until her heat, anxious to have a reason to have him again. There was a month left of pills.

_Goddamit._

She was tempted to flush the rest of them down the toilet immediately, spurring another heat, but that wasn’t fair to her or Kylo. So she took another suppressant, every day, following her routine. She was getting ready early Wednesday morning, planning on running to the grocery store before class. Her phone buzzed as she put the final touches on her makeup.

** <Kylo>  
         Good Morning.  **

Rey grinned.  This was a new development.

** <Rey>  
         Someone found the other side of the bed. **

** <Kylo>  
         It’s the side you belong on.  **

** <Rey>  
        You should find it more often. What’s up?**

** <Kylo>  
        Dinner. Have it with me this weekend. **

** <Rey >  
        Okay. What time.  **

** <Kylo>  
        I’ll pick you up at seven.  **

** <Rey>  
        It’s a date.**

** <Kylo>  
       Yes it is. **

 

Rey felt a tug at her chest; a ripple of excitement jolting through her stomach as she thought about the way things have been progressing between them.

She wasn’t sure how far into this date she would get before she was tearing off his clothes. She finished her makeup and headed outside, locking her apartment behind her. The store was only a few blocks away from her building so she figured she would foot it as a morning walk. It was brisk morning and she smiled as she made her way down the sidewalk. The streets were relatively empty, as the sun had only just risen, but Rey enjoyed the quiet.

That is until she realized she was being followed.

The hairs on the back of her next had stood up, prickling in awareness as she walked. There was that feeling, that sensation that she was not alone. Her steps had a slight echo, as if there was a second set that wasn’t her own. Rey whirled around, expecting to find someone walking behind her, even just another casual pedestrian, but the streets were empty. She continued walking and the second set of steps picked up again after a few paces. There was a scuff in the gravel that sounded behind her and she turned around again to find nothing; there was nobody there.

A feeling of panic rose within her, bubbling through her senses like a gas. She wanted to run, but didn’t want to make it obvious that she was scared. She set a brisker pace, her eyes on the building of the store and she knew, she fucking knew there were definitely footsteps behind her now. The door to the grocery store came into sight and she sped walked to the entry, throwing herself into the building with a sigh of relief. She waited, peering out the store window to see someone, but nobody showed.

It was then that her phone went off, a buzzing in her pocket. It was a photo of her and Kylo at the Skywalker Center, hands linked and a smile on her face. Someone had put an ’X’ through her eyes. Her phone buzzed again, a second photo showing and she cried out, as it was just taken a few moments ago, a look of panic captured on her face as she had turned around. There was an accompanying text with the second one and Rey’s stomach rolled.

 ** <Blocked>**  
        **I thought I told you to stay away from Kylo Ren**  
 **Last chance, Omega.**

Rey’s hands shook as she fumbled through her contacts, groceries now forgotten. She found the one name for the person she needed most, warnings be damned and tapped his number.

“Kylo?”

“It’s early. I haven’t even picked up your coffee yet. What’s up?” Kylo’s voice was gravely, as if he hasn’t used it yet.

“Instead of picking up my coffee, could you pick me up instead?” Rey asked hopefully.

“Where are you?” He answered.

“The Thriftway on 3rd, by my place.” Rey glanced nervously out the window. 

“I’ll be there in five minutes. You ok?” He sounded concerned.

“I will be when you’re here.” She felt like crying.

Kylo came, just as expected, sweeping in the store with a glare of Alpha fury, as if ready to pummel someone. Instead he found an empty store and a shaken Rey, who he carefully led to his car. The ride to the school was quiet and she felt better instantly by being in the safety of his presence.

“You gonna tell me what was going on back there?” Kylo asked gently as he pulled into the parking lot. He handed over her coffee, which she sipped gratefully. She was tempted then, to tell him everything about the texts and the threats, but she didn’t want to seem weak in his eyes. She was Rey, a strong, independent Omega.

“Just thought someone was following me and got spooked.” Rey lied, clamming up with a sip of her coffee. He huffed, as if sensing her dishonesty.

She should have told him.

Hindsight is always 20/20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me. 
> 
> I promise questions will be answered eventually. Kylo does find out here soon. Just bear with Rey, she's new at all this. LOL 
> 
> Love you all! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you like! See you in a few days! 
> 
>  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF. Thank you so much to everyone who left me a wonderful happy birthday comment. It seriously helped turned my birthday around for the better. 
> 
> SECOND. I've so loved everyone's responses and comments!!! Seriously, you have no clue how much I appreciate each and every one of them. 
> 
> Live vicariously through Rey and enjoy some intense kylo eyes. 
> 
>   
> we all want to be on the recieving end of those pretty things.

 

* * *

 

Rey tried not to be concerned as the week passed. She got two more texts from that blocked number and each time her phone buzzed she felt a shiver of trepidation. They all said something similar ‘Kylo Ren is mine’, ‘They know who you are’, ‘Watch your back, Omega’. She thought about mentioning it to Finn, or even Kylo, but decided to wait until she had more to it than a few anonymous texts to show for her concerns.  It was Thursday; her impending date with Kylo was continuing to creep to the forefront of her mind. After all the students cleared from her final class, she cranked up the radio and set to work, taking time to update the maintenance logs on the machines that were once so important to Kylo’s father.  She could see where he had signed off, five years ago a scratchy scrawl of H. Solo. Then after that, the maintained logs were signed off by a KR; which she could only assume was her surly neighboring colleague.

Kylo must have continued to care for and update the logs after his father was imprisoned. Rey chewed her lip, deep in thought as she finished greasing the machinery and then added her own signature below his, just a simple Rey.

Rey glanced again towards the lockers that stored all the classic cars. Those must all be Han’s too. On a whim she opened the locker that she thought had the Cobra. It was the coveted 1965 edition, although it had definitely seen better days. The paneling was missing in places and what was left had been stripped of all paint but as she examined it closer it looked like many of the main engine components were sound. She removed the tarping covering the interior and grinned, plopping herself in the driver’s seat. The interior was in nearly perfect condition and she rolled the steering wheel under her finger. She traced the Carrol Shelby signature on the glovebox before opening it, wrinkling her face slightly in confusion at the pile of papers stuffed inside.

She pulled out the stack, setting it in her lap and was beginning to rifle through it when her phone buzzed. Rey swallowed nervously, hoping it wasn’t another ominous text. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw Kylo’s name on the notification. They had been texting each other sporadically throughout the week and he was surprisingly patient with her random chatter.

** <Kylo>  
       Radio is too loud.  **

** <Rey>**  
**You should just enjoy it. You know my music taste is supreme.**  
  
** <Kylo>**  
**I’ve yet to see any proof.**

** <Rey>  
       I’ll make you a Spotify playlist. **

** <Kylo>  
       I look forward to skipping through probably all of it.**

** <Rey>**  
      **Don’t make me come over there.**  
  
** <Kylo>**  
**To do what? Scare me with those doe eyes and freckles?**  
  
** <Rey>**  
**More than that**

** <Kylo>  
       Then what?**

** <Kylo>  
       What would you do? **

Rey paused, her cheeks blushing slightly at the change in the mood. The texts were supposed to be playful, but something about Kylo’s urging made her feel shamelessly wanton. Despite her best efforts to keep her feelings neutral,  every time she say him, she would remember  flashes of him, his skin  glistening in  the moonlight as he held her, or the growls that rumbled through his chest as she came. She wouldn’t forget that hungry look in his eyes as she played with herself; as she begged him for more.

Something inside, her inner Omega she supposed, wanted to please him and to play with him; to run around like cat and mouse. She wanted to be primal; predator and prey, a naked chase in the moonlight where she would taunt and tease, lure and evade all while secretly yearning for capture. She wanted to be caught, to be thrown down and pinned, ravaged on the earth as the stars watched above them. She wanted to be owned, claimed and knotted by her Alpha as he took her, wild and beautiful in their natural state. She wanted it; she wanted Kylo; there was no heat screaming at her to do it, it was just her.

Should she go down the rabbit hole and play with her Alpha?

Hell yes. Yes she should.

She flushed further, feeling her underwear already damp as she texted her reply.

** <Rey>  
       I heard it’s open mic for poetry night. **

** <Rey>  
       My turn.**

She sat there, still in the Cobra, still tucked away in the locker and chewed her fingers as she waited his reply. It felt like centuries had passed when her phone finally buzzed.

** <Kylo>  
       Rey. **

** <Kylo>  
       Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?**

Rey grinned, resisting the urge to run across the hall to see for herself.

** <Rey>  
        I have no clue. **

** <Rey>  
        Alpha. **

** <Kylo>**  
**Fuck.**  
  
** <Rey>**  
**Tomorrow?**

Rey had no idea where her sudden boldness had come from. Maybe it was her new found biology, maybe it was the fact that she wanted him, she had wanted him before she even realized it. From the moment he had prickled her awareness, made the hairs that rested on her mating gland stand on end, she had in some aspect, wanted him. She had already promised him that her next heat, should she share it, would be with him. But fuck if she wanted to wait three months to have him in bed again; she still wanted to trace constellations into skin, guided by patterns of freckles and moles.

She wanted to wake up and guide him inside her, rouse him from his dreams with a moan of pleasure. She had imprinted on him and she wasn’t going to be satisfied until she had him. Fuck it. Her life has been a shit show since she was born. Why not take what she wants for once?

** <Kylo>  
        You’re exceptionally naughty today. **

** <Kylo>  
       Don’t stop. **

** <Rey>  
       What should I wear tomorrow? Formal or casual? **

** <Kylo>  
       Or nothing at all. **

** <Rey>  
       Now who’s being cheeky?**

** <Kylo>**  
      **Wear whatever you want. I’ll just look forward to taking it off.**  


Rey climbed out of the Cobra and shoved the papers in her desk to go through later. She was too wound up. She wanted to go home and bury herself in the sweatshirt she still had of Kylo’s and breathe him in as she brought herself off. In fact, she did just that. Three times. 

She had hoped that seeking her own release would have helped her unwind for Friday, but as she got ready for school that morning she realized it had made no difference. She was still humming and ready to go. She dressed simply today, a striped white and navy sweater and a soft grey jersey skirt with navy tights.  She stared at the outfit she had picked for tonight, hanging on her closet door and waiting; just hours to go now.

Kylo’s car was of courses already there when she arrived; she didn’t even realize that she had chosen to park next to him. Rey unlocked her classroom door, noticing the light above her entry was flickering again; must be wiring issue.

She stood in her classroom after flicking on the lights for all of ten seconds before she whirled around and left, heading straight for the door across the hall. She debated on knocking, then decided to play a page from Kylo’s handbook and threw the door open instead.

Big mistake.

Kylo was in full work mode and was at his demonstration table, safety glasses pulled over his face, making his ears stick out even more. Rey would have thought it was cute if she had the chance to see it as her sudden appearance startled him, causing him to drop the beaker he had carefully grasped in his tongs.  It shattered, the contents going everywhere and the chemical reaction instantaneous. Kylo swore loudly, ducking himself to the side

The room filled with bubbles of gas and series of sparks, baby licks of fire, ignited where the compounds met. There were pops and Rey screeched, ducking as something shot by her head.

“Get the fuck down!” Kylo yelled, commanding her. She obeyed, but wasn’t fast enough and another flaming ball headed straight for her face. There was a whumping feeling as he collided with her, throwing himself to push her out of the way. She landed roughly and gasped as he landed on top of her, a heavy mass of Alpha. He stared down at her from behind his messy locks of black hair, safety glasses now hanging around his neck. He was breathing heavy as he held himself on his forearms above her. Rey realized the weight of him warm and nestled on her hips was deliriously delicious and she swam in the dizzying sensation of him pinning her to the floor. They waited, their bodies still except for the heavy breathing of their lungs as the chemical reactions subsided, the room now hazy with smoke.

“You just had to come barging in, didn’t you.” His chest rumbled against her as he spoke.

“I thought I’d give you a taste of your own medicine.” Rey murmured, her eyes flickering to his lips. His did the same.

“Can I taste it again?” He rasped. “I’m not sure I’ve learned my lesson.” He leaned forward, nudging his nose along her skin until he reached the sensitive skin of her scent glands. “Please.”

Rey answered by tilting her head, exposing the pale column of her neck. He purred, nearly vibrating in pleasure as he scented her.

“I lied before.” He growled, lips against her skin. “I can still smell you, my Omega. I will always be able to sense your scent, even if your suppressants try to stifle it.” His tongue darted out and ran along the ridge of her gland and Rey shuddered against him. “You taste fucking incredible.”

“I lied too.” She whispered, nosing herself into that crook of his shoulder where she had lived during the night of her first heat. “I can smell you too, Alpha. It’s all I can think about sometimes.”

She felt him harden against her and she rolled her hips slightly to get more a feel of him. This is what she was missing during her heat and she still wanted him. He groaned, hips jerking slightly at her ministrations.

“We can’t do this here, Rey.” He rasped.

As if to prove his point they both stilled, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. Kylo was off of her in a flash, his lab coat swirling around him as he began to immediately cleanup the disaster left behind. Rey quickly stood, suddenly thankful of the space between them as Poe, Mitaka, and Mr. Lucas all came running into the chemistry room. Mr. Lucas was red and puffing, like he had booked it all the way from the administration office.

“Everyone ok?” There was a boom.” Poe  started.

“A big boom.” Mitaka followed.

“I heard it from my office.” Mr. Lucas wheezed. “Any damages?”

“We’re fine. Everything’s fine.” Kylo answered. “Just a little lab mishap.”

“What happened?” Mr. Lucas pressed. “Ren, you’re normally not one to make mistakes.”

“I miscalculated.” Kylo stated firmly. “Thankfully, no one was hurt and I will pay for any damages out of my pocket.”

Mr. Lucas seemed please enough at this and gave a quick nod before leaving, followed on his heels by Mitaka. Poe’s gaze lingered on Rey questioning her slightly and she gave him a shy grin before that twinkle replaced the concern in his eyes and he left.

“Be careful around Dameron.” Kylo was staring at her, eyes boring into her. He had such an intense look of displeasure on his face and Rey startled.

“Why would you think I would feel anything for Poe?” She shot at him, raising an eyebrow. Kylo looked at her slightly ashamed. “He’s a friend. And he’s with Finn.”

“I know. I know!” Kylo shouted the last word in frustration as he pulled his hand roughly through his hair. “I just… seeing you with any other Alpha’s. I can’t stand it.” He looked at her, guilt crawling over his features. “It’s an Alpha thing, when I consider you as…”

“Consider me as what, Kylo? Finish the sentence.” Rey had an idea of what he was saying, but she needed to hear it.

“Mine.” He muttered, finishing his thought. He looked at her, unable to break her gaze as she slowly approached him. A flutter of need swept through her at his admission and she needed to be close to him. “Since you came in my bed that first morning… I can’t stop myself from wanting to claim you.” He rasped. “I had sworn to myself, no more Omegas.  But there’s something about you, Rey.”  

She was standing in front of him now and she reached up, intending to run her hands through his floppy mane of black hair. He caught her by her wrists, bringing one of the slim columns of skin under his nose. He nips it lightly before sucking the skin between teeth. Rey gasps and there is a heady throb that begins between her legs as his mouth claims her skin. He releases her and Rey spots the reddened mark on her skin.

“That’s not the only spot to mark me.” Rey gave him a look and his eyes darken.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Rey.” Kylo groaned. He reached out, grabbing Rey by the wrists and yanking her forward. She let out a slight oomph as she collided with the solidity of his chest; she has seen him shirtless and she knew exactly what she was up against. Literally. His hand snaked around her neck, slipping slightly under her collar and he thumbed her mating gland.

Rey let out all the air in lungs in a light wail as the sensations thundered over her. There’s a sudden slickness in her underwear that she knew was a response to him alone. He rolled the thick pad of his thumb over it one more time before stilling, the air in the room heavy with the heavy cadence of their breathing, both ragged and uneven.

“I could mark you there, Rey. And claim you for life.”

She reached behind him, her arms going around his shoulders. He leaned forward, allowing her access under his own shirt in a similar manner and her hands snuck under the fabric to stroke the smooth patch of skin in response. He shuddered his hands coming around her as he clutched her to him. She stroked his unmarred skin and he groaned.

“As could I.” She answered softly.

He pressed tighter against her and she could feel how hard he was, the thick length heavy against the soft of her belly.

“Omega.” He whispered, as if in reverence. 

The school bell suddenly rang, signaling the fifteen minute warning before class and Rey could almost cry. She pulled herself away, his hands hesitating slightly as he released her, staring at her as she backed away towards the door. His eyes were dark and hungry; gleaming like he was a wolf who had come across easy prey. His chest panted, the lab coat seemed to strain against his shoulders as he breathed.

“There’ll be no bell to stop us tonight.” He growled.

Rey  squeaked, finding the door handle with her hand and ran from the classroom, using the last few minutes before classes to steady her heart before A Block started. She managed to get through her classes with only mild distraction until they had their combined lab class. Usually he would stay in his room and the students would flit back and forth between them, but this time he set up camp at her desk, answering the project questions from her chair and keeping his gleaming eyes on her at every opportunity. She was busy helping a few students learn to weld, as their projects required metal structuring. The final bell rang and the classes filed out, leaving Rey and Kylo alone in her classroom. She pulled off the welding helmet and gloves, her face sweaty and she say Kylo’s eyes darken as he looked at her hungrily.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She paused. “I’m all sweaty and gross.”

“Looks exactly how I want you later.” Kylo said with a smirk. “Go home and get yourself all clean and ready so I can make you all gross again.”

Rey blushed as she approached her desk, leaning forward over the top. There was a startled look on his face as she moved closer, tilting her face as if she was going to kiss him. Kylo swallowed hard, but didn’t pull away and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Instead of meeting his lips, Rey reached over, grabbing her bag and turning to leave.

“You get to clean up and lock up.” She called out and she heard Kylo snort. “You have no idea how long it takes for a girl to get ready for a hot date.”

It was a considerable amount of time. Rey had to shower, of course, and shave nearly every inch of her body. She slid into the slinky black dress, a swooping bit of fabric that dipped low in the back and was held up by the tie behind her neck. It was fitted to the waist, her natural slim figure allowing her to go braless, then it flared out, swishing with extra fabric below the waist. She debated only for a moment, then decided to go sans knickers as well, her body feeling deliciously free under her garment. She kept her in loose waves, adding a slim hoop to each ear and did only minimal makeup, freshening her eyes and just adding a slight tint to her lips.

She tried a new perfume that she had seen at the Omega health center, where instead of masking her scent with fruit or florals, it complimented it. She spritzed it lightly, sniffing and frowning as she didn’t notice much difference. Hopefully Kylo would like it. Rey then packed her small handbag, adding a toothbrush and a clean pair of panties; just in case.

It was when she was finally ready that she dared looking at the clock. 6:30. She had a half hour to go.

Good thing she’s always been good at waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for date night!?!
> 
> Will the fic finally _fully _earn it's E rating??__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://gopherbroke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
